


Не по регламенту

by Givsen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: Маркус — студент, и жизнь его совершенно не готовила к тому, что однажды на пороге их аудитории появится аспирант и всё полетит в тартарары.





	Не по регламенту

      Если бы Маркусу кто-нибудь когда-нибудь сказал, что на третьем курсе университета он втрескается в преподавателя, он даже не засмеялся бы. Шутки подобного рода он считал не просто несмешными — оскорбительными, ведь регламент для учебных заведений придумали не дураки. Да и со своей головой он привык дружить.  
      Поэтому он даже представить не мог, что когда к ним на практику придёт аспирант из другого университета, все чётко расставленные приоритеты в отношении себя, учёбы и личной жизни смешаются в одну сплошную кашу.  
      Случилось это в один из самых поганых пасмурных дней. Маркус всё утро чихал, сопливил и чувствовал себя, мягко говоря, дерьмово. Он спотыкался о вещи, пару раз засыпал прямо во время чтения конспектов за утренним кофе, а когда на улице грохнул гром и разверзлись хляби небесные, единственный найденный в комнате зонтик оказался дырявым.  
      Маркус возвёл глаза к потолку. Казалось, вселенная всеми возможными способами намекала ему, что выходить из дома не следует. Но Маркус, помимо незаурядного ума, обладал ещё и бычьим упрямством. Поэтому он схватил со стула куртку, тщательно завернул в неё рюкзак с проектом и ринулся за порог в надежде, что по пути его не смоет ко всем чертям.  
      — Вау, ты такой… мокрый, — присвистнула Норт, когда Маркус наконец-то добрался до аудитории.  
      Маркус опустил голову, переступил с ноги на ногу. В напитавшихся влагой кроссовках звучно хлюпнула вода.   
      Да, он заметил, спасибо.  
      — Сосед по комнате стащил целый зонтик, пришлось выбирать, чем пожертвовать — сухостью одежды или проектом, — вздохнул Маркус и со стоном плюхнулся на своё место.  
      Футболка и джинсы неприятно липли к телу, быстро остывающая ткань заставляла кожу покрываться мурашками. Страшно хотелось завернуться во что-нибудь тёплое и по возможности сухое, но на выбор у него была только куртка, но и та едва ли могла согреть.  
      — Единственное, чем ты сейчас пожертвовал — это нервы Норт. Прикройся, что ли, — хмыкнул вошедший следом Джош. Гораздо менее мокрый, держащий подмышкой сложенный зонтик и удивительно весёлый, будто за окном не дождина лил, а сияло яркое солнышко.  
      Маркус поджал губы, ощутив укол зависти, затем смущённо кашлянул и скрестил руки на груди. Норт невнятно буркнула «уёбок», Джош не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания.   
      — Пара разве не началась? А то я так стремился опоздать, что уже и не знал, как идти ещё медленнее.  
      — Вроде нет. — Маркус чуть привстал, чтобы оглядеть полупустую аудиторию. Судя по возмутительно маленькому количеству присутствующих одногруппников, погода не понравилась никому.  
      Впрочем, Маркус и сам начал подумывать, что лучше бы остался дома. Сдача проекта терпела и до завтра, и даже до послезавтра, но разделаться с повисшим геморроем хотелось как можно скорее — душа горела так, что жгло пятки.   
      — Вы, кстати, в курсе, что сегодня у нас будет вести аспирант? — К ним вдруг повернулась сидящая впереди староста — очаровательная, похожая на лесную фею девушка по имени Кара.  
      Маркус дёрнул бровью, Джош и Норт только переглянулись.  
      — Нет, — пожала плечами Норт. — А это имеет какое-то значение?  
      — Наверное, нет, — задумчиво проговорила Кара и улыбнулась — в ушах Маркуса зазвучали прилипчивые мелодии из диснеевских мультиков. — Просто говорю. Я сама узнала только полчаса назад — куратор обмолвился. Сказал, что это будет его практика, что он такой же студент, как и мы, и страшно волнуется. Надеюсь, ребята не доставят ему проблем.  
      Мелодии из мультиков зазвучали громче, Маркусу пришлось приложить определённое усилие, чтобы не расплыться в улыбке.  
      Кара была мягкой, доброй, отзывчивой, а ещё — по-особенному красивой. Она нравилась буквально всем, будь то студенты или преподаватели, и была как целая армия спасения в одном лице: стремилась помочь — если не делом, так советом; проявляла человеколюбие даже в те моменты, когда врезать было куда уместнее. И, казалось, совсем не умела сердиться. Словом, не было ничего удивительного в том, что её обожали и в пределах университета, и за его стенами.  
      — Так вот почему у нас сегодня так скудно с народом! — Джош вдруг хлопнул кулаком по раскрытой ладони. Маркус едва не вздрогнул, разом вынырнув из цветных мультяшных кадров.  
      — Думаешь, решили сачкануть из-за аспирантика? — хмыкнула Норт и, запрокинув голову, застонала. — Вот дерьмо, знала бы заранее — тоже так поступила бы. Что за непруха!  
      — Да-да, но ты уже здесь, — хохотнул Джош, Маркус в изумлении поднял взгляд, уловив в его голосе ехидство, — так что расслабься и получай удовольствие. — Он уселся на соседний стул и с хрустом потянулся. — Готов спорить, аспирантик будет заикаться. Все заикаются в первый раз.  
      Норт, глянув на него, скривилась.  
      — Фу, какой ты злой.  
      — Сказала мне девушка, которая прилюдно стащила штаны с нашего полузащитника, — в тон ей ответил Джош.  
      — Эй! — Норт вскинула голову. — Ты же помнишь, как он поступил с Трейси? Я просто… восстановила справедливость.  
      Джош покачал головой. Он, как и Маркус, прекрасно знал, что справедливость в понятии Норт всегда была чем-то из разряда крайностей, полумер она не признавала. Поэтому обидчик просто обязан был занять место жертвы, чего бы ей это ни стоило. Однако добавить что-либо он уже не успел — дверь с неожиданным грохотом распахнулась. Все резко притихли, когда в аудиторию влетел настоящий вихрь из бумаг, длинного шарфа и сбивчивых извинений:  
      — Простите за опоздание, задержался, пока искал нужное крыло, ну у вас тут и муравейник, хочу заметить, всем доброго утра!   
      Маркус близоруко прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть его лицо. Зрение его уже давно не радовало, следовало выделить денёк и сходить к офтальмологу, поэтому увидел он не так чтобы много: длинное пальто, вымокшее настолько, что цвет варьировался от грязно-серого до коричневого; светлые волосы и удивительно бледное, почти белое лицо. И либо зрение Маркуса окончательно ушло в минус, либо он был ненамного старше своих временных студентов.  
      — Вау, — пробормотала Норт, будто подслушав его мысли. — Кара предупредила, конечно, что он молодой, но чтобы настолько.  
      Джош согласно хмыкнул. Маркус прищурился сильнее в тщетной попытке зацепить побольше деталей.  
      Преподаватель тем временем размашисто плюхнул папку с кучей торчащих из неё листков на стол, машинальным движением поправил очки, распрямился и, наконец, улыбнулся. Маркус едва не застонал от обиды, потому что и Норт, и Джош отреагировали на это протяжным «о-о!». А он по-прежнему нихрена не видел.   
      — Итак. — Парень прокашлялся. — Меня зовут Саймон Ламберт — можно мистер Ламберт, можно просто Саймон, — и я, как многие уже наверняка знают, на протяжении всего месяца буду готовить вас к предстоящему экзамену вместо приболевшего мистера Коллинза.   
      По аудитории разнеслось гудение — кому-то эта новость явно пришлась по душе, а кто-то, напротив, оказался не в восторге. Мистера Ламберта это, казалось, немного смутило. Он опустил голову, опять поправил очки — теперь немного нервно, подумал Маркус — и выдохнул. Затем снова посмотрел на студентов.  
      — Вообще-то по программе я должен начитать вам курс лекций по другому предмету, который вам даром не нужен, вы его даже сдавать не будете, — произнёс он. Маркус внутренне восхитился, насколько хорошо была поставлена его речь — он с лёгкостью перекрыл ропот пары десятков голосов. — Так что давайте я предоставлю выбор вам: либо я занимаюсь своей практикой и вы даром теряете со мной время, либо я помогаю вам с… — он запнулся, подбирая слово, — жопным предметом — и мы все останемся в выигрыше.  
      Застывшее в аудитории после его слов молчание смело можно было сравнить с театральным. Маркус в шоке распахнул рот, Джош — тоже.   
      Норт, не сдерживаясь, захохотала.  
      — А мистер славная плюшечка мне определённо нравится, — даже не пытаясь понизить интонацию, хмыкнула она. — Если он ещё и в предмете Коллинза рубит, я за ним хоть на край света пойду.  
      Мистер Ламберт послал в её сторону полную благодарности улыбку. Маркус, конечно, по-прежнему с трудом различал его лицо со своего места, но этот залп чистейшего тепла не прочувствовать было нереально.  
      И в конце концов все единодушно решили провести отведённые часы с максимальной пользой. Студентам, особенно студентам их направления, далеко не каждый день предлагали безвозмездную помощь с предметом, который мистер Ламберт безошибочно назвал жопным. Терять такой шанс было бы просто глупо.   
  


***

  
      Спустя пару недель мистер Ламберт стал в их группе своим в доску. К нему намертво прилипло озвученное Норт «мистер Славная Плюшечка», но в глаза его, конечно, так никто не называл. Никого не прельщала идея проверять глубину славности этой плюшечки наверняка.   
      Хотя, положа руку на сердце, сложно было поверить, что этот человек мог всерьёз на кого-то рассердиться. Он в чём-то напоминал Кару — отзывчивостью, может, или уникальным умением располагать к себе любого, на кого он смотрел. Та же Армия спасения, только мужчина и…  
      Маркус вздохнул, потёр слезящиеся глаза и снова вздохнул.  
      …следовало признать, привлекательный мужчина. Не из тех, что светили идеальными чертами лиц и фигурами с обложек журналов; не из тех, что снимались во всех голливудских блокбастерах. Скорее, из тех, кто покорял мягкостью, душевностью и улыбками, от которых мурашки собирались где-то в районе солнечного сплетения.   
      И фигачили, фигачили, фигачили!  
      Маркус в раздражении откинулся на спинку стула. Анализ внешних данных временного преподавателя — последняя вещь, о которой ему следовало думать, особенно сейчас, когда перед глазами раскинулось настоящее море из нерешённых задач. Мистер Коллинз, будь он неладен, сказал, что считает Маркуса умным и способным юношей. И закидал заданиями так, будто решил убрать конкурента. Обосновал он это, конечно, желанием вытянуть Маркуса в ряды тех, кому давали наиболее положительные рекомендации для будущего трудоустройства. Но как бы Маркус ни бился, задачи оставались неприступными.   
      А теперь ещё его мысли плотно оккупировал человек, о котором ему не было никакого резона думать, и стало как-то совсем невесело.  
      Как он вообще пришёл к тому, что считает его привлекательным? Начиналось же всё совсем с другого — с того, что ему сейчас ну очень не помешали бы мозги действительного умного человека. А потом в голове нежданно-негаданно всплыло лицо мистера Ламберта — и понеслось.  
      Швырнув карандаш на столешницу, Маркус со стоном прижал ладони к лицу и растёр его несколькими сильными движениями.   
      — Ну же, взбодрись! — тихо произнёс он, едва ли на что-то надеясь.  
      Время неумолимо подкрадывалось к десяти вечера, в университете не осталось даже уборщиц, но Маркуса, к счастью, пока никто не выгонял. Может, дело было в охраннике — сурового вида мужчине по фамилии О’Донелл, который проявлял неожиданную эмпатию по отношению к действительно трудолюбивым студентам. Может, про него просто забыли.  
      В любом случае, как бы Маркус ни рассчитывал на магию стен учебного заведения, она не помогала. Следовало сдаться уже и пойти домой. А завтра попытаться снова — на свежую голову, не забитую дневными проблемами. И мыслями о временном преподавателе — мистере Саймоне Славной Плюшечке Ламберте.  
      — Мистер Манфред?   
      Маркус вздрогнул так, что едва не свалился со стула от неожиданности. Резко подняв голову, он попытался сфокусировать расплывающийся от усталости взгляд, но полумрак аудитории («Выключи хотя бы половину ламп, чтобы тебя не спалили и не надрали мне за это зад!» — раздался в ушах хриплый, пропитанный дымом десятков сигарет голос охранника.) действовал против него. Единственное, что он понял, пытаясь прорваться сквозь панически быстрое биение пульса, — в дверном проёме застыл высокий, одетый в пальто человек — его силуэт чётко вычерчивался коридорными лампами.   
      — Вы что тут делаете так поздно?  
      Маркус попытался призвать на помощь всё своё самообладание. Он глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул, сгрёб поближе хаотично разбросанные листы с черновиками и постарался ответить максимально нейтрально:  
      — Я уже ухожу. Извините.  
      Получилось так себе.   
      Со стороны двери послышалось задумчивое «Хм», после чего человек уверенно перешагнул порог, прикрыл за собой дверь, разом слившись с притаившимися в углах тенями, и поставил на ближайший стол увесистую сумку. Соскользнувший с его плеча ремень звучно шлёпнулся туда же.   
      Маркус дёрнулся снова, насторожился. Однако стоило человеку шагнуть ближе, обрести чёткость и куда более знакомые черты, паника схлынула. В горле застрял выдох облегчения.  
      — Вы тоже до сих пор не ушли, мистер Ламберт, — сделав вид, что с самого начала всё понял, выдавил Маркус.   
      Офтальмолог. На следующей же неделе. Срочно. Иначе он сляжет с инфарктом, так и не получив диплом.   
      Мистер Ламберт в замешательстве кашлянул.   
      — Засиделся за работой, не заметил, как время пролетело, — пробормотал он. — Если бы Дэниэл не позвонил — я, наверное, так до утра бы и не очнулся.   
      — Дэниэл? — машинально переспросил Маркус и тут же прикусил язык. Это было совершенно не его дело.  
      Но мистер Ламберт, казалось, ничуть не смутился.  
      — Мой брат, — пояснил он, уголки его губ чуть дёрнулись. — Он сейчас временно живёт у меня, и, честно говоря, лучше бы я женился, потому что нет ничего страшнее родственника, который рвётся опекать тебя почти круглосуточно.  
      Он засмеялся, Маркус — тоже, хотя ему почему-то стало немного не по себе. То есть, с одной стороны, мистер Ламберт не сказал ровным счётом ничего, из-за чего ему следовало бы беспокоиться, но с другой…   
      С другой стороны, настроение Маркуса из просто плохого внезапно скатилось в кромешный минус.  
      — О, — мистер Ламберт наконец-то обратил внимание на нежно обнимаемые Маркусом бумажки, — так вот что вас так задержало. Разрешите?   
      Он вопросительно приподнял брови, вскинув взгляд. Очки поймали тусклый отсвет, ослепили Маркуса всего на мгновение — долю секунды или что-то около того, но он всё равно растерялся. И неожиданно почувствовал, что задыхается. Его будто ударили — прямо в то самое место, где скапливались мурашки, и они весёлым колючим роем разлетелись по всему телу.   
      Невнятно замычав, Маркус сдвинулся в сторону, чтобы максимально не мешаться, а ещё — дать себе возможность перевести дух. Мистер Ламберт тут же воспользовался предложением. Легко стянув с плеч пальто, он небрежно кинул его на соседний стол, затем из-под него же подтянул ногой стул и устроился рядом. Теперь, когда его лицо оказалось так близко, что можно было без труда разглядеть высвеченные лампами кончики его ресниц, Маркус наконец-то заметил, насколько уставшим он выглядел.  
      Где-то внутри с противным скрипом открылась дверца, за которой пряталась совесть.  
      — Мистер Ламберт, вы не обязаны… — начал Маркус, но тот лишь беззаботно махнул рукой.  
      — Знаете, мистер Манфред, я всю жизнь хотел найти своё призвание, быть полезным людям, — произнёс он, мягко улыбнувшись. Взгляда от исчёрканных бумажек он при этом не поднял, но Маркус всё равно поёжился от прокатившегося по телу тепла. — Я даже профессию выбрал такую, чтобы иметь возможность стать для других опорой. Ведь даже самые сильные мира сего иногда нуждаются в ком-то — возможно, не настолько же сильном, но надёжном. Отчаяние ведь не спрашивает, когда появиться. — Он чуть скосил глаза — покрасневшие, слегка слезящиеся. — Вы — сильный человек, мистер Манфред, я понял это почти сразу, с первого занятия. И сейчас я хочу помочь вам остаться таковым. Вы ведь позволите мне это сделать?  
      Маркус понял, что не дышит, только когда перед глазами стали появляться большие чёрные пятна. Он стиснул руки в кулаки, сделал над собой колоссальное усилие, чтобы не начать хватать ртом воздух, как выброшенная на камень рыба, и кивнул — настолько медленно и спокойно, насколько смог.  
      — Зовите меня Маркус, — произнёс он, отлепив намертво присохший к нёбу язык. И улыбнулся — впервые, наверное, за всё время с тех пор, как Коллинз обрушил на его голову эти грёбаные задачки.  
      Мистер Ламберт немедленно расцвёл в ответ.  
      — Тогда, думаю, будет честно, если вы станете называть меня Саймон.  
      Маркус смутился. Он редко позволял себе панибратство по отношению к тем, кого уважал, особенно если этот кто-то был старше.   
      — Не уверен. Вы ведь преподаватель.  
      — Мой рабочий день давно подошёл к концу, — резонно заметил Саймон и, скривившись, добавил: — И, бога ради, скоро полночь, мы голодные, уставшие, застрявшие в пустом университете по собственной же глупости — ну какие тут могут быть «мистеры»?  
      Из горла Маркуса вырвался смешок. В словах Саймона определённо был смысл, тем более что он тоже был своего рода студентом — постарше, конечно, куда более опытным и умным, но от этого не менее увлечённым.   
      Грудь приятно кольнуло.  
      — Хорошо, — произнёс Маркус, — Саймон.   
      — Вот и славно, — кивнул тот. — А теперь давай всё-таки разберёмся с твоей проблемой. Ничего не имею против тех, кто называет рассветы романтичными, но встречать их я предпочитаю в своей кровати. Что скажешь?  
      — Да уж, — вздохнул Маркус, с тоской глянув на исписанные листки. Он безмерно верил в Саймона и его ум, но если он решил прямо сейчас разделаться со всеми задачами разом, сегодняшний рассвет станет первым в целой череде бессонных ночей. И романтики тут точно никакой не будет.  
      Спустя минуту сосредоточенной тишины Саймон нахмурился, спустя ещё две — сжал зубы так, что вздулись желваки. Увиденное явно озадачило его, напрягло, так что когда он наконец-то хмыкнул и отстранился с видом, будто ему банку с тараканами под нос подсунули, Маркус почувствовал облегчение. Если уж Саймона поставили в тупик эти чудовищные задания, значит, дело было вовсе не в сообразительности. Это немного воодушевляло.  
      — Господи, ты точно не делал мистеру Коллинзу гадостей? — растерянно пробормотал Саймон. Он снял очки и, зажмурившись, прижав пальцы к переносице.  
      — Сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Маркус. — Если только он не знал меня раньше, когда я ещё в школе учился.  
      Саймон засмеялся и, отняв руку от лица, повернулся к Маркусу. Красный след от очков на его переносице заставил дверь в чертоги совести распахнуться шире.   
      Насколько же измученным он был?  
      — Поверить не могу, неужели малыш Маркус был хулиганом, прежде чем стать мистером Манфредом?  
      Грудь кольнуло снова — ощутимее, резче, в горле запершило. Маркусу пришлось прокашляться, прежде чем качнуть головой и с наигранной небрежностью произнести:  
      — Думаю, малыша Маркуса и мистера Манфреда можно отличить только по размеру одежды. В остальном я остался тем же.  
      — Тогда чем ты мог насолить такому человеку, как, например, мистер Коллинз? — Саймон вдруг запнулся, сжал губы, чтобы спрятать улыбку. — Хотя… мистера Коллинза, кажется, даже криво лежащая на столе ручка сможет вывести из равновесия.  
      Теперь пришла очередь Маркуса разразиться хохотом. Саймон присоединился к нему спустя мгновение. В кромешной тишине аудитории их гулкий, слегка натянутый из-за усталости смех наверняка звучал чрезмерно громко, раскатисто — его точно было слышно даже в самых отдалённых уголках опустевшего этажа. Но Маркусу было наплевать. Он настолько вымотался, что даже возможная выволочка от О’Донелла его не пугала.   
      — И всё-таки, — отсмеявшись, Саймон облокотился на столешницу и прищурился, пытливо вглядываясь в глаза Маркуса, — чем же этаким ты занимался в юности?  
      Маркус пожал плечами.  
      — Был справедливым? Не терпел, когда к кому-то относились хуже или лучше, чем к остальным, старался добиться честности как умел. И получалось у меня не то чтобы хорошо. Это сейчас, повзрослев, я понял, что следовало действовать тоньше — тогда и успех был бы ощутимее. Но, — он поджал губы, невольно окунувшись в прошлое, в котором ему, по большому счёту, мало чем можно было гордиться, — на тот момент я считал, что всё делаю правильно.  
      Опустившаяся на его руку ладонь стала для Маркуса полной неожиданностью. Он едва не подпрыгнул, во все глаза уставившись на Саймона, на языке повисло ошарашенное «Какого чёрта?!». Однако его пришлось проглотить, потому что Саймон смотрел на него с такой смесью эмоций, что аудитория неожиданно показалась слишком маленькой, чтобы вместить их все.  
      — Сомневаюсь, что тебе это как-то поможет избавиться от чувства вины, — проговорил он, не отводя взгляда, — но во времена моей учёбы в нашей школе очень не хватало кого-то вроде тебя. Того, кто не пожалел бы ни сил, ни времени, чтобы показать людям, насколько они могут быть неправы. И я в тебе не ошибся, — уголки его губ приподнялись, — ты действительно сильный человек. Сильная личность. Такие обычно ведут за собой целые народы — хоть на войну, хоть на освобождение.   
      Маркус ощутил внезапную сухость во рту. Мысли замедлились, стали похожими на плывущие по воздуху большие мыльные пузыри.  
      — Я бы… — он запнулся, — я бы, наверное, выбрал освобождение. В войне ведь тоже мало справедливости и честности.  
      Во взгляде Саймона вдруг мелькнуло что-то неуловимое, что-то… интригующее, цепляющее.  
      — Значит, я точно стал бы одним из первых, кто пошёл за тобой, — уверенно произнёс он.  
      У Маркуса закружилась голова. Хотелось верить, что это от голода и усталости — он с самого обеда ни крошки не съел, зато кофеином накачивался как ненормальный. Но слишком честные, искренние глаза напротив разбивали эту ложь в пух и прах. Настолько нескрываемая вера в него и его силы выбивала почву из-под ног. И окрыляла.  
      Маркус сжал руку в кулак, борясь с желанием вывернуть кисть из пальцев Саймона. Ему было уже не просто не по себе — паника била по мутной голове огромной стальной балкой. Между ними сейчас определённо происходило что-то. И это что-то могло повлечь за собой не самые хорошие последствия — неприятное предчувствие до спазма стискивало лёгкие.  
      Однако ждать, когда у Маркуса сдадут нервы, Саймон не стал. Ещё раз легонько сжав его руку, он наконец-то отвернулся и снова углубился в черновики. Фантомное ощущение оставшегося на коже тепла заставило Маркуса в который раз покрыться мурашками.  
      — А как дела обстояли в твоей школе? — решив отвлечься от нахлынувших эмоций, спросил он. — Ты сказал, что вам не помешал бы кто-то типа меня. Всё было настолько плохо?  
      Руки Саймона застыли над одним из листков, пальцы легонько дёрнулись, уголки губ стремительно опустились.   
      Маркус запоздало прикусил язык. Надо было вообще сменить тему, заговорить о чём угодно, хоть о засохшей герани на окне, но он, видимо, решил позориться до конца и сразу же облажался на всю катушку.   
      Молодец, так держать, справедливец!  
      — Ну, — Саймон со вздохом откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди, — скажем так, в моей школе ты был либо хищником, либо жертвой. И я со своим характером… — он усмехнулся, — стал просто образцовой мишенью.   
      Маркус уже не просто жалел, что поднял на поверхность эти воспоминания, — он готов был ударить себя за это. Следовало закругляться и топать в общагу спать, пока он ещё больше дел не наворотил.   
      — Если бы не Дэниэл, — продолжил Саймон, не обращая внимания на ступор Маркуса, — мне пришлось бы совсем туго. Он стал моим щитом и мечом одновременно, рвался драться, даже если меня никто не трогал, реагировал на любое обидное слово в мой адрес. Наверное, из-за него я и захотел отрастить себе яйца и перестать быть зависимым. Результатов, правда, пока не так чтобы много, но… наверное, мне всё-таки есть чем гордиться. Чуть-чуть.  
      В груди резко стало горячо от желания возразить. Маркус, конечно, знал Саймона весьма посредственно, дальше учёбы их разговоры обычно не заходили — сегодняшний вечер стал абсолютнейшим исключением. Но он всё равно почему-то не сомневался — что бы Саймон о себе ни говорил, у него было достаточно и яиц, и собственной силы, чтобы справляться с трудностями. Причём не только со своими.  
      — Мне кажется, ты себя недооцениваешь, — максимально нейтрально пробормотал Маркус. В голове шумело от мельтешащих в мыслях громких слов, хотелось сказать что-нибудь напыщенное, совершенно глупое, ненужное. Оно ведь наверняка вызвало бы у Саймона улыбку.  
      Однако переступать зыбкую границу личного Маркус не стал. На сегодня было достаточно экспериментов, пищи для размышлений появилось хоть отбавляй.  
      Хотя Саймон, вопреки всему, всё равно улыбнулся. Молчаливо, может, слегка недоверчиво, даже в какой-то степени горько, но Маркусу было достаточно и этого, чтобы почувствовать приятное шевеление где-то в животе.  
      Бабочки, что ли, с усмешкой подумал он. И тут же отмахнулся от этой мысли.   
      Ближе к полуночи Маркусу стало казаться, что буквы на него скалятся. Безмолвные, написанные твёрдой рукой, буквально продавленные насквозь — они вдруг показались Маркусу агрессивными, злыми. Он почти испугался. А потом подумал, что сходит с ума на фоне переутомления, и испугался ещё сильнее.   
      — Наверное, я всё, больше ни черта не соображаю, — простонал он и, зажмурившись, накрыл лицо ладонью. Под веки будто песка насыпали, глаза щипало, жгло, открывать их не было никакого желания.  
      Вот бы не надо было никуда идти, с тоской подумал Маркус. Хотелось лечь прямо тут — сдвинуть стулья, растянуться на них и отдаться усталости. И пофиг, что утром его будет проще доломать, чем заставить шевелиться нормально.  
      — Ну… — подал голос Саймон, — тогда давай на сегодня закончим?  
      Да, с облегчением подумал Маркус, а потом, насторожившись, мысленно переспросил: «На сегодня?».  
      Он сделал над собой усилие: повернул голову и чуть нахмурился. Саймон всё также задумчиво разглядывал черновики. Выглядел он при этом так, будто им полдня мысли полы в университете: под потускневшими глазами залегли глубокие тени, сбегающие от крыльев носа к уголкам губ морщинки обозначились чётче. Маркус не помнил, когда именно он скинул пиджак и закатал рукава рубашки, но сейчас, обратив внимание на жилистые предплечья, запястья и кисти рук, он вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что не может оторвать от них взгляда.  
      Бабочки в животе зашевелились активнее.  
      — Д-да, — прохрипел Маркус и тут же разозлился на себя за неуместную реакцию. — Давай закончим.  
      Саймон ответил ему бледной улыбкой. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза и громко выдохнул, затем с хрустом потянулся и с видимым затруднением поднялся. Маркус мимолётно подумал, что у него наверняка тоже дико затекли конечности.   
      — Не скажу, что мы сегодня так уж преуспели, — с сожалением произнёс он, — но три решённые задачи лучше, чем ничего, согласись.  
      Маркус посмотрел на заполненные расчётами черновики, мысленно прикинул, сколько времени потребуется, чтобы справиться с остальными, и осторожно кивнул. В своих силах он по-прежнему был не сильно уверен, успех сегодняшнего вечера всецело принадлежал Саймону и его познаниям. Но набраться наглости и попросить его прийти снова Маркус не мог. Он и так достаточно попользовался его мягкосердечностью.  
      Однако Саймон наверняка мысли умел читать или что-то в этом роде. Накинув пиджак, он обернул вокруг шеи шарф, посмотрел на Маркуса и, опять улыбнувшись, прищурился:  
      — Встретимся завтра здесь в то же время? Или не станем раздражать старика О’Донелла и устроим штаб в круглосуточной библиотеке?  
      У Маркуса пропал дар речи. С минуту он глупо моргал, разглядывая Саймона, как восьмое чудо света, затем сжал зубы, набрал в грудь воздуха и закивал.   
      Да! Да, пожалуйста!   
      Саймон засмеялся.  
      — Договорились, — хмыкнул он. — Тогда встретимся тут, а потом решим — или останемся, или пойдём ещё куда-нибудь. Хорошо?  
      Маркус снова закивал. Он был согласен буквально на всё, лишь бы не оставаться наедине со своей беспомощностью. Тем более Саймон так просто и доступно объяснял некоторые особо сложные моменты, что Маркус всерьёз подумал о том, чтобы построить в его честь алтарь. Он был более чем уверен, что поклоняться ему станет добрая половина тех, кому мистер Славная Плюшечка успел помочь. Остальные подтянутся в процессе.  
      Ушёл Саймон спустя несколько минут. Обстоятельно завернулся в пальто, вызвал такси, пару раз уточнил — точно ли Маркус дойдёт своим пешком и не нужно ли ему составить компанию. После чего подхватил сумку, улыбнулся и исчез за дверью.  
      Маркус не шевелился, пока в коридоре не затихли шаги. Затем он прикрыл глаза и, обессиленно застонав, съехал под стол. Этот вечер определённо метил на место самого запоминающегося в году. Иначе как ещё объяснить, что бабочки в животе всё никак не желали униматься.  
  


***

  
      Следующие три дня пронеслись для Маркуса как во сне. По утрам он честно продирал слезящиеся глаза и полз в университет, чтобы трагично скончаться прямо во время очередного среза знаний. А по вечерам они с Саймоном допоздна зависали в расположенной неподалёку круглосуточной библиотеке, нервируя сонных сотрудников сдавленными смешками.  
      И, положа руку на сердце, Маркус радовался каждой их встрече.   
      Потому что, во-первых, задачки худо-бедно, но всё-таки решались. А во-вторых, находиться в обществе Саймона оказалось чертовски приятно. Помимо покладистого мягкого нрава и живого ума, в нём обнаружились чувство юмора, такое же бычье, как и у Маркуса, упрямство, а также — потрясающая способность превращать слова в поэмы. Он умудрялся любые, даже самые обыденные жизненные истории рассказывать так, что Маркусу приходилось перепроверять — закрыт ли у него рот.   
      — Я вообще с детьми хотел работать, — поделился он однажды.   
      Они стояли на втором этаже библиотеки, пили горький кофе из автомата, чтобы взбодриться, и Маркус чувствовал себя качающимся на волнах обломком судна. Голова слегка кружилась, во рту было кисло, пустой желудок едва не выл. Однако соседний автомат, в котором обычно громоздились различные сэндвичи и прочие закуски, пустовал, какая-то скотина сожрала всё подчистую.   
      — Почему тогда не пошёл? — спросил Маркус, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от голода.  
      Саймон дёрнул плечом.  
      — Потому что мой преподаватель был иного мнения. Он сказал, что у меня талант к налаживанию связей. К дипломатии! — Маркус слегка удивился, уловив в его голосе едкий сарказм. — Поэтому он настоял, чтобы я сменил направление, ну а я… — Саймон на миг запнулся, выдохнул, — просто не стал сопротивляться.   
      Маркус нахмурился. Он прекрасно знал, на какие уловки шли некоторые преподаватели, когда хотели перетянуть студента на направление, которое им казалось более подходящим. Однажды ему даже пришлось в весьма резких выражениях объяснять, что у него вообще-то своя голова на плечах, так что спасибо, засуньте своё «как лучше» куда подальше.  
      — А ты не сможешь как-то, ну, переучиться? Получить дополнительную квалификацию? Или курсы, может, какие-нибудь закончить?  
      Саймон покачал головой, уткнувшись взглядом в полупустой стаканчик с давным-давно остывшим кофе. На миг его губы изогнула такая печальная улыбка, что Маркус дёрнулся от зашевелившегося внутри неприятного подозрения. Поначалу, конечно, Саймон производил впечатление ведомого, слабовольного человека, но Маркус успел узнать его достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько обманчивым было это впечатление. И теперь он был более чем уверен — за его аморфностью, за нежеланием отстаивать свою цель перед кем бы то ни было явно пряталось что-то ещё. И на это «что-то» наверняка надавили, чтобы Саймон поскорее сдался.  
      Прижав край стаканчика к губам, Маркус рассеянно хмыкнул. Спросить Саймона напрямую хотелось безумно, но в то же время он понимал — уровень их близости едва ли достигал того порога, за которым начиналось безграничное доверие. И чтобы иметь возможность когда-нибудь этот порог перешагнуть, он решил промолчать. Пока.  
  


***

  
      На четвёртый вечер Маркус решил для разнообразия побыть благодарным и, перед тем как отправиться в библиотеку, забежал в «Старбакс». Насиловать организм очередной порцией кислой бурды из автомата было бы бесчеловечно, непрекращающаяся изжога непрозрачно намекала, что рано или поздно унесёт желудок с собой. К тому же, стараниями Саймона, количество задач сократилось почти втрое — осталось совсем ничего. Маркус просто обязан был если не проникнуться жалостью к себе, так хотя бы проявить признательность.  
      Кассиршей «Старбакса» оказалась миловидная девушка с чистейшими изумрудными глазами и копной очаровательных кудряшек — настолько рыжих, что Маркусу стал чудиться исходящий от них жар. Она кокетливо улыбалась, пока готовила кофе, долго писала что-то на одном из стаканчиков, изредка поднимая взгляд.   
      Маркус всё это время стоял столбом, старался даже дышать через раз, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Ответная вежливая улыбка, казалось, прилипла к его губам намертво. Он не любил настолько откровенный флирт, когда другой человек буквально предлагал ему себя, и чувствовал себя максимально неловко в такие моменты.   
      Однако девушку полное отсутствие у Маркуса нужной реакции ничуть не смущало. Она вручила ему стаканчики, на одном из которых наверняка написала свои имя и номер телефона, мимолётно коснулась его пальцев и подмигнула.  
      Из «Старбакса» Маркус вылетел пулей. Лишь оказавшись на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы остановиться и выдохнуть, он повернул свой стаканчик так, чтобы разглядеть надпись, и хмыкнул. Вопреки ожиданиям, девушка не стала использовать избитые киношные приёмы, чтобы заинтересовать его. Вместо этого она нарисовала забавную рожицу с припиской «Вы не сможете не улыбнуться такому симпатяге».   
      И Маркус действительно не смог.   
      Рассмеявшись, он покачал головой, удобнее перехватил стаканчики и двинулся в сторону библиотеки в куда более приподнятом настроении. День уже не казался ему таким уж унылым и серым, а предстоящий геморрой с задачами — таким уж невыполнимым. И всё благодаря милой девушке из «Старбакса».   
      Маркус мысленно сделал себе заметку — узнать её имя.  
      Взлетев по широким ступенькам, Маркус толкнул бедром дверь. Здание библиотеки встретило его приятным теплом, в лицо пахнуло чуть затхлыми ароматами бумаг и пыли. После многолюдной, полной чужих голосов и автомобильного шума улицы тишина показалась Маркусу оглушающей. Он нарочно замедлился, чтобы эхо его шагов не так звучно отражалось от стен, кивнул застывшему за широкой стойкой библиотекарю.   
      — Добрый вечер, — одними губами произнёс он.  
      Библиотекарь ответил ему кислой кривой улыбкой. Судя по виду, его едва ли обрадовало появление посетителя, тем более настолько постоянного и настолько позднего. Но деваться всё равно было некуда. Ни ему, ни Маркусу.  
      Впрочем, хорошего настроения это ничуть не испортило. Маркус по-прежнему ощущал себя как никогда бодрым, сильным, готовым вершить революции одну за другой. Мурлыча под нос прилипчивую мелодию, он юркнул за дверь, разделяющую холл с читальным залом, скользнул взглядом по пустующим столам и, обнаружив за одним из них Саймона, улыбнулся. Тот уже сидел на привычном месте — за предпоследним столом, ближе к окну, достаточно широким, чтобы на нём можно было разместить все черновики.   
      И дожидаться Маркуса он, видимо, не захотел — сразу приступил к работе.   
      — Привет! Прости, что задержался. — Маркус в несколько шагов оказался рядом и поставил на один из лежащих перед Саймоном листков стаканчик.   
      Саймон дёрнулся, рассеянно посмотрел сперва на стаканчик, затем — на Маркуса и чуть нахмурился. Было заметно, что он всё никак не мог переключиться, чтобы понять, о чём ему говорят, поэтому Маркус решил помочь. Сняв крышку со стаканчика, он поднёс его к лицу Саймона и пару раз легонько взмахнул ладонью, чтобы аромат как можно скорее добрался до его носа.  
      — Я подумал, что тебе наверняка потребуется что-то подобное. Ну и взял на свой вкус. Надеюсь, ты ничего не имеешь против карамели, кокосового сиропа и пенки.  
      В глазах Саймона наконец-то мелькнуло что-то похожее на осознание. Сделав глубокий вдох, он на миг зажмурился и, наконец, расслабился. На губах появилась полная благодарности улыбка, с лица пропала напряжённость.  
      — Привет, Маркус, — произнёс он слегка охрипшим, почти сонным голосом.   
      Маркус почувствовал, как внутри опять навязчиво шевельнулось что-то липкое, тёплое. Приятное. Похожее на возбуждение, но без похабной подоплёки, без желаний, от которых становилось тесно в штанах, — безгранично светлое, воздушное, мягкое. И Маркус наверняка соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему не нравилось это ощущение.   
      — И, да, спасибо, мне и вправду было необходимо именно это. Обожаю кокосовый сироп.  
      Маркус почти вздрогнул, почувствовав, как его пальцев коснулись чужие — прохладные, сухие. На миг перед глазами пронеслась похожая сцена: «Старбакс», милая девушка с рыжими волосами, прикосновение, слишком очевидный, навязчивый флирт, неловкость.  
      С Саймоном ощущения получились другими. Маркусу внезапно захотелось перехватить его руки, продлить касание, задержать его в ладонях, прочувствовать сильнее, ярче.   
      Но пока он собирался с мыслями, Саймон успел забрать стаканчик и отпить.   
      — О, да, — пробормотал он, прикрыв глаза, — действительно нужная штука. Спасибо, Маркус.  
      Маркус в ответ деревянно кивнул. Он всё ещё пребывал в лёгком ступоре, смотрел на руки Саймона так жадно, будто съесть их собирался или что-то в этом роде, почти неудержимо тянуло дотронуться, перепроверить ощущения. Но по всем законам здравого смысла такой поступок точно расценивался бы как крайне необдуманный. Саймон едва ли оценил бы подобное, и Маркус не смог бы его осудить.  
      В голове опять некстати возникло лицо девушки из «Старбакса».  
      Неловко стряхнув с плеч куртку, Маркус опустился на ближайший стул и хмуро уставился на черновики. Абракадабра, магия вне Хогвартса, мать её растак! И если мистер Коллинз не являлся на самом деле сатанистом, а его предмет не заключал в себе с десяток способов призвания Люцифера, зачем вообще это всё было, ну правда.  
      Маркус шумно выдохнул, провёл ладонью по волосам. Вернее, по тому, что от них осталось после последней стрижки. Надо было как-то сгребать рассыпающееся сознание в кучку и включаться в процесс. А ещё — вернуться всё-таки в тот «Старбакс» и попросить у кассирши номер телефона.  
      — М! — будто опомнившись, встрепенулся Саймон. Он отставил стаканчик и выхватил из вороха листков самый исписанный. — Я тут кое-что набросал. Думаю, это поможет нам справиться с остальными задачами. Как считаешь?  
      Никак не считаю, мысленно отмахнулся Маркус, но руку за черновиком всё же протянул и на миг, буквально на долю секунды поднял взгляд.   
      Раньше Маркус думал, что слабость — это то, что приходит постепенно. Она наваливается и душит, душит, душит — выдавливает силы по капле.  
      То, что обрушилось на Маркуса, больше напоминало ураган. Бурю, которая одним мощным порывом выдула из тела кости, а из головы — мысли о девушках. Потому что прямо перед ним было лицо Саймона, его покрасневшие от усталости, но всё ещё фантастически прозрачные голубые глаза, его ресницы, брови, которые он немного хмурил, разглядывая что-то на листке. И рот с оставшейся на верхней губе кофейной пенкой.  
      О боже, подумал Маркус, мгновенно опустив взгляд.  
      Последнее почти в буквальном смысле разорвало его рассудок на куски. Взрыв прошёлся по нервным окончаниям, сжёг их ко всем хренам и кипящим осадком собрался в животе.   
      Маркус стиснул зубы, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в листок. По его спине одна за другой стали скатываться капли пота, футболка прилипла к лопаткам, от гуляющего по большому почти безлюдному помещению сквозняка на влажной коже выступили мурашки.  
      — Ну как? — не дождавшись ответа, спросил Саймон. — Или ты не можешь разобрать мой почерк? Извини, это я писал левой рукой, а с ней у меня вечные проблемы…  
      — Ты типа амбидекстр? — перебил Маркус, собрав всё оставшееся самообладание в кулак. Нужно было отвлечься, занять мысли чем-нибудь другим, раз уж формулы не спасали.  
      — Типа того, — улыбнулся Саймон. — Здорово спасает, особенно когда тебе приходится писать море домашки и за себя, и за брата, и за парочку друзей, которым вечно не хватает времени.  
      Маркус попытался улыбнуться в ответ.   
      — Ясно. — Он прикрыл глаза, мысленно капитулировал перед собой и своей слабостью, прежде чем опять посмотреть на Саймона и невнятно пробурчать: — У тебя тут, кстати… — он неловко ткнул пальцем в свои губы, боясь, что если попробует указать на Саймона, случится что-нибудь плохое, рука там дёрнется. Ну или не рука.  
      Саймон тут же уставился на рот Маркуса. Он в недоумении сдвинул брови, пытаясь, видимо, осознать попытку Маркуса в невербальные намёки, а затем, врубившись, округлил глаза, выдохнул сдавленное:  
      — Оу! — и быстро провёл языком по верхней губе.  
      След от пенки, конечно, тут же исчез, но легче от этого не стало. Совсем.   
      Маркусу показалось, что прямо под его ногами разверзлась Геенна Огненная. Ступни по ощущениям объяло пламя, которое стало карабкаться вверх по штанинам, чтобы сжечь его целиком.   
      «Да что за ерунда?!» — ругнулся он про себя и сбивчивым движением подхватил свой стаканчик, чтобы сделать большой глоток и остудить поплывшие мысли. К счастью, кофе успел остыть до приемлемой температуры, так что на языке вместо ожога остался приятный привкус карамели и сиропа.   
      — А ты, смотрю, популярный парень, — со смешком заметил Саймон.  
      Маркус едва не захлебнулся от неожиданности. С трудом совладав с впившимся в горло спазмом, он натужно проглотил отпитый кофе и в ужасе повернулся к Саймону.  
      А это вот сейчас вообще к чему было?!  
      — Надпись же, — произнёс тот, заметно стушевавшись. На такую реакцию он, видимо, совсем не рассчитывал, поэтому чуть отодвинулся и уже ставшим знакомым нервным жестом поправил очки.  
      Маркус, поджав губы, нахмурился. После нахлынувших нежданно-негаданно эмоций он всё ещё туговато соображал, но стаканчик всё-таки развернул, чтобы вновь увидеть нарисованного кассиршей «симпатягу».   
      В желудке слабо толкнулась тошнота.  
      Ну да, точно.  
      — Ошибаешься, — вздохнул Маркус и кашлянул, до сих пор чувствуя в горле першение с привкусом сиропа. — Я совсем не популярный.  
      Саймон недоверчиво выгнул брови.   
      — Да брось, — хмыкнул он. — В смысле, на тебя же, ну, нереально не обратить внимание!  
      Маркус прищурился.  
      — Так уж нереально? — поддел он и, поймав себя на абсолютно осознанной, намеренной провокации — флирте? — похолодел.   
      — Ну… — Саймон разволновался сильнее. Он скрестил руки на груди, сжал губы, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на Маркуса. На бледных, чуть впалых щеках показался бледный румянец. — Сомневаюсь, что открою большую тайну, если упомяну твою привлекательность или цвет глаз. Ты наверняка и сам в курсе насчёт своей внешности.  
      Маркус моргнул. Да, он знал, что взял от родителей лучшее — Карл частенько показывал фото своей погибшей сестры и её мужа. Плюс ко всему наследственность наградила его ещё и гетерохромией, так что после выхода приснопамятного фильма про людей икс только ленивый не пытался подколоть его по поводу «соблазнительной мутации».   
      Однако что-то в голосе Саймона всё-таки заставило его затаить дыхание.  
      — Но есть в тебе кое-что посильнее, — продолжил Саймон. — Оно сразу цепляет, притягивает взгляд, и… — он запнулся, снова глянув на Маркуса так, что того пробрало новой волной мурашек, — и я честно не знаю, как тебе это описать. То есть ты вроде выглядишь отстранённым, немного холодным, — «Отбитым!» — радостно подсказало подсознание голосом Норт, Маркусу захотелось нервно рассмеяться, — но в то же время в тебе чувствуется огонь — целое море огня. Ты как огромный факел, только горишь не снаружи, а глубоко внутри. И, думаю, природа сделала твои глаза такими специально, — губы Саймона тронула мягкая улыбка, — чтобы люди могли разглядеть в них отблески твоего пламени.  
      Когда он замолчал, Маркусу показалось, что он и в самом деле горит, но уже точно не внутри — снаружи. Полыхает всеми оттенками красного и бордового, потому что ему ещё ни разу не говорили ничего подобного. В смысле, комплиментов-то всегда было хоть отбавляй, мало кто упускал возможность сказать что-нибудь про цвет его глаз или кожи. Но редко кто рисковал заглядывать настолько глубоко. Последними отчаянными стали Джош и Норт — и это обрекло их на продолжительную крепкую дружбу.   
      Однако с Саймоном почему-то вообще всё было иначе — будто бы и проще, но в то же время сложнее. И если обычно Маркус не лез за словом в карман, сейчас он в буквальном смысле онемел.   
      — Я… даже не знаю, что сказать, — пробормотал он, решив, что честность всяко лучше сухого «Спасибо».  
      Саймон в ответ презабавно скривился. Румянец на его щеках стал отчётливее — видимо, откровенности такого рода он говорил нечасто. И далеко не всем.  
      — Скажи, что я не показался тебе странным, — с жалобной, похожей на плаксивую интонацией произнёс он и, застонав, спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Господи, я сейчас точно умру от стыда и тебе придётся тащишь мой труп на помойку, чтобы не доставлять местным библиотекарям беспокойства. Скажешь потом Дэниэлу, что я не специально?   
      Маркус ощутил себя стоящим на перепутье. С одной стороны, он должен был повести себя так, как повёл бы с любым из друзей — пошутить, засмеяться, сгладить возникшую неловкость юмором.   
      Но с другой, его почти неудержимо тянуло коснуться Саймона — скользнуть пальцами по запястьям, сжать их, развести руки в стороны и смотреть. Долго, пристально, пока глаза не начнут слезиться. И пусть Саймон сам считает его странным — всё равно.  
      — У меня есть план получше, — сделав над собой усилие, улыбнулся Маркус.   
      Выбрать пришлось меньшее из зол, потому что импульсивностью он никогда не страдал и поддаваться ей не планировал. Новые ощущения требовали тщательного анализа, а ещё лучше — обсуждения. С Джошем и Норт, например. И пусть они оборжут его с ног до головы — это в любом случае было лучше, чем планомерное увязание в полнейшем недоумении.  
      Саймон раздвинул пальцы, чтобы кинуть на Маркуса полный смущения взгляд.  
      — Не говорить Дэниэлу вообще ничего? Он будет ругаться.  
      Маркус усмехнулся.  
      — Нет, — он качнул головой. — Норт как-то рассказывала, что тут неподалёку есть неплохая кафешка, где делают умопомрачительный суп. Как насчёт доделать уже эти чёртовы задачи и пойти поесть?  
      Саймон на мгновение примолк. Маркус уже испугался — не прозвучало ли его предложение навязчиво или ещё что похуже. Честно говоря, его навыки коммуникации всегда оставляли желать лучшего. Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, спустя несколько секунд Саймон рассмеялся. Затем убрал руки от лица, глянул на Маркуса с поистине крышесносной смесью благодарности и обожания и кивнул.  
      — Звучит как песня, я за. Только… — он оглядел раскинувшееся перед ними поле деятельности, — боюсь, на это у нас уйдёт не один час — и то я сомневаюсь, что мы всё успеем.  
      — Что не успеем — перенесём на завтра, — легкомысленно заявил Маркус и, резко опомнившись, прикусил язык. Завтрашний день вообще-то являлся выходным, и с его стороны говорить что-то подобное было по меньшей мере самонадеянно. — То есть, в смысле…  
      Саймон остановил его взмахом руки.   
      — Тебе ведь нужно будет сдавать это всё в понедельник? — уточнил он. Маркус осторожно кивнул. — Тогда у нас нет выбора. Сегодня доделаем сколько сможем, а завтра встретимся пораньше и добьём остальное. Хороший план?  
      Маркус уже во второй раз за всё время знакомства с Саймоном всерьёз задумался о том, чтобы зайти в магазин с карнавальными костюмами и прикупить нимб и пару белоснежных крыльев. Лишними они точно не станут, да и картинку полной сделают.  
  


***

  
      Маркус никак не ожидал, что в выходной день, особенно с утра, на улицах будет так много народа. Он отчаянно зевал, слепо натыкался на прохожих, извинялся больше на автомате, чем искренне. Но с курса не сбивался — целеустремлённо полз к библиотеке. Он понятия не имел, какой дьявол его цапнул, если он сам — лично, никто не принуждал! — предложил Саймону прийти пораньше, однако теперь ему неистово хотелось отмотать время назад и забрать свои слова обратно.   
      В библиотеке тоже оказалось достаточно многолюдно. Когда Маркус протиснулся сквозь большую тяжёлую дверь, катающийся по помещению гул на миг дезориентировал его, заставил остановиться. Пару мгновений он смаргивал ощущение, будто его голову пихнули в микроволновку, затем нашёл взглядом взмыленного библиотекаря и приветственно дёрнул уголками губ. В глазах того отразилось явное «Опять ты!», но вежливость он всё-таки вернул, мрачно кивнув в ответ.  
      Над читальным залом, к счастью, суета не властвовала. Сюда тоже набилось порядочно людей, почти все столы оказались занятыми, но над каждым из них висела тишина — наполненная шёпотом, шевелением губ, скрипом карандашей, дрожащая, будто тонкая занавеска. Но не раздражающая.  
      Маркус с облегчением выдохнул. Может, дела обстояли не так уж плохо и ранние часы вкупе с атмосферой сделают своё дело. Проводить ещё одну ночь за решением задач жуть как не хотелось.  
      Саймон появился спустя несколько минут. В кожаной куртке, расхлябанной синей рубашке навыпуск, солидно потёртых джинсах, со слегка взъерошенными волосами и печатью суровейшего недосыпа на лице — Маркус его поначалу не признал. Лишь когда тот подошёл ближе и прохрипел убитое «Привет», до него наконец-то дошло. С размаху, с разгону — прямо в лоб, а потом — ниже, куда-то в область груди.  
      «Блять!» — подумал Маркус, опешив от того, как резко ускорился пульс, а вслух сказал:  
      — И тебе привет. Как спалось?  
      Саймон со стоном уронил тело на стул, а лицо — на столешницу. Сумка с грохотом брякнулась на пол, пустив по забитому залу волну возмущённого ропота.  
      — Чувствую себя, как кусок говна, прилипший к покрышке самосвала, — глухо пробормотал он. — И этот монстр всё едет и едет, и едет…  
      — Расслабься, — хмыкнул Маркус, подперев щёку кулаком. Его почему-то забавлял и умилял вид такого Саймона — помятого, одетого по-простому, а не с иголочки, и выглядящего ещё более уютным, чем обычно. — На соседнем колесе катаюсь я, и, кажется, мы наворачиваем далеко не первый круг.  
      Саймон издал странный звук, похожий то ли на смешок, то ли на всхлип, и повернул голову. Маркус лихо царапнулся взглядом о проступающую на его подбородке щетину и рассеянно подумал, что Норт сейчас точно обвизжалась бы. И он наверняка составил бы ей компанию.  
      — Ты без очков, — заметил Маркус, прочистив внезапно запершившее горло. — В линзах?  
      — Не, — протянул Саймон, вернувшись в сидячее положение. Прижав ладонь к шее, он с наслаждением хрустнул позвонками, вызвав у Маркуса прилив тепла к кончикам пальцев, и нырнул рукой в карман куртки. — Решил, что в таком состоянии точно споткнусь обо что-нибудь и разобью их. Решил перестраховаться.  
      Улыбнувшись, он вытащил очки, водрузил их себе на нос, и ртутный столбик состояния Маркуса резко ухнул на шкалу «нехорошо». Он вообще-то любил очки — сам, конечно, не носил, не было необходимости, однако нередко обращал внимание на окружающих его людей. Фетиша из своих наблюдений он не делал, но всегда считал, что грамотно подобранная оправа способна преобразить любое лицо.  
      Теперь же он готов был резко пересмотреть свои взгляды. Не в том смысле, что Саймону не подходили выбранные очки — подходили, ещё как. Но в данном конкретном случае Маркус не мог абстрагироваться от своего субъективного отношения. Ему нравился Саймон в очках. И без очков он нравился ему ничуть не меньше.  
      — Итак, — Саймон широким жестом раскрыл толстую тетрадь и вытащил из неё заметно поредевший ворох с черновиками, — приступим?  
      Маркус обречённо кивнул. Ради этого они, собственно, сюда и пришли.  
      За работой время обычно пролетало незаметно. Маркус предпочитал не отвлекаться, глубоко погружаться в дела, чтобы решать их как можно более быстро и полно. Но либо день сегодня был неблагоприятным для занятий, либо у Маркуса окончательно поехала крыша — сосредоточиться не получалось, как бы он ни пытался. Его сбивало с мыслей буквально всё: шум машин, доносящийся из приоткрытой форточки; перешёптывания соседей, их задушенный смех; Саймон, то и дело в задумчивости трогающий дужки очков; расстёгнутые пуговицы чужой рубашки, две штуки, верхние; Саймон, легко перекидывающий ручку из правой руки в левую и обратно; лёгкий аромат лосьона или одеколона, или хрен знает чего, очень приятный; Саймон, шевелящий губами в такт ложащимся на бумагу цифрам; Саймон, почёсывающий щетину на подбородке.   
      Саймон, Саймон, Саймон!  
      Маркус стиснул зубы и в раздражении прижал ладони к заслезившимся глазам. В последнее время с ним творилась совершенно непотребная хрень. Ещё ни разу не было такого, чтобы кто-то настолько активно перетягивал на себя его внимание, и если бы он не знал себя достаточно хорошо, он бы подумал, что…  
      — О! — Полный восторга голос Саймона едва не столкнул Маркуса со стула. Он вздрогнул, отнял руки от лица и, повернувшись, с такой головокружительной скоростью провалился в глаза напротив, что не успел даже вдоха сделать. — Маркус, я, кажется, наконец-то понял принцип! Теперь мы решим всё в два счёта!  
      Пропитанный тяжёлым душным теплом воздух библиотеки всколыхнулся, наполнившись возмущённым шипением, отовсюду стали раздаваться просьбы заткнуться разной степени вежливости. Однако Саймона это ни капли не урезонило. Нет, он, конечно, обернулся и шёпотом извинился, прежде чем схватить свой листок и сесть так близко, что у Маркуса перехватило дыхание. Но его взволнованный, срывающийся на торопливый говор шёпот едва ли звучал тише.   
      Маркус прикрыл на секунду глаза, сделал глубокий вдох. Выдохнул. Затем честно попытался вникнуть в объяснения, тупо наблюдая, как Саймон тыкает ручкой то в одну формулу, то в другую. Однако единственное, о чём он мог думать в данную минуту: «Господи». И: «Это что, вправду случилось со мной?».  
      Потому что смотреть в горящие от энтузиазма и счастья глаза было по-настоящему, физически больно. Потому что с каждым произнесённым Саймоном словом, с каждым взглядом, мимолётной улыбкой внутри Маркуса нарастал вой.  
      И когда он стал невыносимым, Маркус со странным, похожим на мазохистское удовольствием понял — всё. Он попал. Попал так, как ни разу не попадал, ни с кем. И если Норт с её заверениями, что Маркус стопроцентный однолюб, окажется права, дело дрянь.  
      Оставшиеся задачи решались в кромешной тишине, за которую Маркус был чертовски признателен сразу всем. Ему страшно хотелось извиниться и выйти, выбежать на улицу, выдохнуть собравшийся в груди крик. Но перебивать обретшего второе дыхание Саймона казалось ему кощунством. Тот с азартом щёлкал задачки и вталкивал их в Маркуса, будто яблочное пюре в ребёнка. Маркусу оставалось только проглатывать. Не жуя и едва ли что понимая. Он был слишком оглушён новым открытием, новыми обстоятельствами, подробностями своей личности и, честно говоря, не понимал, что ему теперь со всем этим делать.   
      До самого вечера Маркус просидел в угрюмом молчании. Коротко отвечал на реплики Саймона, криво улыбался шуткам и старался не отрывать глаз от листка, чтобы лишний раз не бередить внутри то самое, свежее, новорождённое. Он не хотел расстраивать Саймона, заставлять его чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, но и перебороть себя, сделать вид, будто ничего не случилось, он тоже не мог.   
      И в конце концов Саймон сдался. Он тоже уткнулся в черновики, изредка проверяя, что и как решает Маркус, чтобы подсказать ему или исправить. Пару раз вставал, приглашая размять ноги и выпить стаканчик-другой омерзительного кофе из автомата. Но в итоге всё равно уходил в одиночестве, а Маркус оставался сидеть на месте с ощущением, что он скотина.  
      Лишь когда они, уставшие, но довольные, наконец-то покинули библиотеку, сменив духоту зала на вечернюю прохладу, Саймон снова позволил себе улыбнуться.  
      — Мы молодцы, — выдохнул он и легонько толкнул Маркуса плечом. — Думаю, теперь мистер Коллинз точно будет таскать тебя в зубах до самого диплома. Судя по услышанному от других студентов, больше своего пуделя он любит только свой предмет, так что ты обеспечил себе счастливый билет в будущее. Рад?  
      — Да, — Маркус постарался как можно менее очевидно отодвинуться, — ещё как. С ума бы сошёл от счастья, наверное, но я слишком устал даже для этого.  
      Близость Саймона его не напрягала. Напротив, его как никогда сильно тянуло к нему, хотелось вновь ощутить всполох тепла внутри — бабочек, если угодно, хотя по ощущениям это больше смахивало на пыльную метель. Однако обрушивающийся на него каждый раз после этого шквал эмоций несколько… пугал. Он слишком давно не чувствовал столько чувств одновременно, боялся не справиться.  
      Саймон, конечно же, дураком не был. Он прекрасно заметил движение Маркуса и, кашлянув, тут же отвёл взгляд.  
      Маркус опять почувствовал себя последней скотиной.  
      — Ну что, больше тебе моя помощь не понадобится, так что… увидимся на занятиях? — с наигранным энтузиазмом произнёс Саймон. Стараясь не поднимать глаз, он нарочно потянулся к лицу, провёл ладонью по щеке, коснулся переносицы, затем подхватил дужку очков и снял их совсем.  
      Оставшийся на его носу красный след заставил Маркуса заволноваться.   
      — Да, — пробормотал он, торопливо пихнув руки в карманы джинсов. — Ты ведь ещё неделю будешь преподавать у нас?  
      — Чуть меньше, — улыбнулся Саймон. Он близоруко прищурился, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд. — Группа из другого потока попросила помочь, так что администрация решила взять часть ваших часов. Они сказали, что у вас достаточно вундеркиндов и разжёвывать никому ничего не надо.  
      Маркус нахмурился. Ну да, то-то он четыре вечера подряд эксплуатировал несчастного аспиранта и так до конца и не врубился, как правильно использовать найденный им алгоритм решения. Образцовый вундеркинд.  
      — Ясно. — Маркус замешкался, испытав короткий всплеск растерянности. Затем он всё-таки вынул руку из кармана и протянул её Саймону. — Тогда до понедельника и… спасибо за помощь. Без тебя я бы не справился.  
      Саймон улыбнулся шире, искреннее. Он обхватил ладонь Маркуса пальцами, сжал её и произнёс:  
      — Справился бы, — после чего сделал шаг назад и, махнув на прощание, направился в сторону перекрёстка.  
      Маркус ещё долго стоял на месте, провожая его спину взглядом, и испытывал столько всего, что ему впервые за долгое время захотелось напиться. Вдрызг, до полного беспамятства. Мозгу требовалась срочная перезагрузка, пока не произошёл сбой.  
      Дождавшись, пока силуэт Саймона не растворится в заметно поредевшей толпе, Маркус со стоном выдохнул, опустился на корточки и обхватил гудящую голову ладонями. На несколько секунд он будто отключился, позволил себе свободно сплавляться по стремительному мыслепотоку, пару раз тонул, пару — захлёбывался, но упорно плыл. И лишь когда сознание более-менее расчистилось, явив, быть может, не самое умное, зато самое верное решение, Маркус достал телефон.  
      — Джош? — прохрипел он, когда на том конце эфира раздалось приглушенное «Алло?». — Помнишь, оставшуюся у меня бутылку с виски? Ту самую, которую вы с Норт мусолите уже второй месяц? Купите ещё, пожалуйста. И приходите ко мне. Сейчас.  
  


***

  
      Вертя в пальцах изрядно початый стакан, Маркус молчал. Молчал и думал, что же такого плохого он сделал в прошлой жизни, если в этой его бросало из одного бурного потока в другой. Гибель родителей; вечные распри с Лео, который воспылал ревностью сразу же, едва Маркус появился на пороге их с Карлом дома; сложные отношения со сверстниками, ещё более сложные — с преподавателями. Сколько себя помнил, Маркус всё время за что-то сражался: за право жить, за возможность пользоваться добротой и заботой Карла, за справедливость, за собственные убеждения — за всё, что шло вразрез с мнением тех, кого что-то в нём, Маркусе, не устраивало.   
      Лишь Карл и Норт с Джошем не пытались искать в нём недостатки — принимали таким, каков он есть, помогали, поддерживали, ругали временами. И до сих пор Маркусу большего не требовалось, он был счастлив тем, что имел.  
      Но теперь всё круто изменилось. В его жизни появился Саймон, и вся система его ценностей будто скособочилась, накренилась. Он уже не понимал, чего именно ему хочется, куда нужно пойти, чтобы это обрести, и единственные, кто мог бы помочь ему понять себя, сейчас сидели напротив с крайне сложными лицами и тоже молчали.  
      Маркус поднял глаза на озадаченного Джоша, затем посмотрел на не менее озадаченную Норт. Было страшновато — вдруг кто-нибудь из них не ответит, отведёт взгляд. Однако ни первый, ни вторая не отворачивались — они смотрели то на Маркуса, то друг на друга и молчали, явно собираясь с мыслями.   
      — Ну, приятель, — решился наконец Джош, легонько стукнув донышком своего стакана по столешнице, — я, честно, понятия не имею, что нужно говорить в таких ситуациях. Тебя типа… поздравить? — Он изобразил жалкую улыбку, собрав брови домиком.  
      Норт, ехидно фыркнув, закатила глаза.  
      — С чем? С очередным геморроем?   
      — Ну почему геморроем-то сразу, — оскорбился Джош. — Влюблённость ведь приятная штука.  
      — Да неужели? — Норт скривила губы в усмешке. Она одним махом опрокинула в себя оставшийся в её стакане виски и без паузы опять потянулась за бутылкой. — Влюблённость — говно, — припечатала она, — особенно невзаимная. Скажи, ты хоть раз так влюблялся? Чтобы не есть, не спать, переживать перед каждой встречей, в то время как твоему крашу на это глубоко похуй? Вот и не выдумывай. Говно эта ваша влюблённость и точка! Вонючее, беспросветное говно, никому не советую.  
      Джош вздохнул, Маркус, перехватив его взгляд, качнул головой. Спорить с Норт на эту тему было бесполезно, да и не особенно приятно, по правде говоря. Ведь далеко не все моменты в их общем прошлом можно было назвать светлыми и беззаботными, а один конкретный и вовсе жёг нутро горечью и чувством вины. Всем троим.  
      — Ну и, — Норт щедро плеснула каждому виски, грохнула на стол свежую порцию льда и опять устроилась на своём стуле, закинув ногу на ногу, — что собираешься со всем этим делать, Маркус?  
      Маркус поджал губы. Если бы он знал, не стал бы созывать совет светлых умов. Он понятия не имел, что делать, с ним вообще раньше подобного не случалось. В смысле, отношения-то у него, конечно, были — девушки стали обращать на него внимание ещё в средней школе, когда он состриг задорные кудряшки, доставшиеся ему в наследство от отца-афроамериканца, и почти полностью сменил стиль. Однако ничего серьёзного Маркус ни к кому из них не испытывал.   
      — Чувак, а ты не хочешь ему, ну, признаться? — вкрадчиво предложил Джош и тут же зашипел, получив пинок в голень.  
      — Сдурел, что ли?! — гаркнула Норт. — Ты хоть представляешь, какую реакцию это может вызвать у натурала? Вдруг он вообще гомофоб?  
      Джош поморщился, растирая ушиб.  
      — Ты так-то первой стала называть его «мистер Славная Плюшечка», — с обвиняющей интонацией буркнул он. — Думаешь, он на такое способен?  
      Норт надменно скривилась.  
      — Ни одна славная плюшечка не застрахована от скотского поведения по отношению к гомосексуалистам, не передёргивай.   
      Маркус чуть приподнял уголки губ. Живое воображение легко нарисовало ему Саймона в образе плохого парня, но это оказалось настолько нелепым зрелищем, что он сразу же от него отмахнулся. Даже если Саймон был самой традиционной из всех традиционных ориентаций, он едва ли стал бы вести себя как говно с теми, кто предпочитал любить людей своего пола.  
      — Ещё скажи, что он отбирает у детей карманные деньги и ссыт в твой фикус на втором этаже. — Теперь уже Джош закатил глаза.  
      Норт развела руками.  
      — Не буду ничего утверждать, но отчего-то же эта сволочина вянет, несмотря на то, что я поливаю его дважды в неделю.  
      На губах Джоша вдруг появилась улыбка.  
      — Вот теперь передёргиваешь ты, — заметил он. — Ревнуешь, что ли?  
      Норт даже захлебнулась от возмущения. С громким стуком поставив стакан на стол, она пару раз ударила себя кулаком в грудь и, откашлявшись, сдавленно прошипела:  
      — Когда-нибудь ты потеряешь бдительность и я отгрызу тебе самое ценное.  
      — Моё прекрасное лицо? — прищурившись, хмыкнул Джош.  
      — Твой будущий диплом со всеми прилагающимися рекомендациями, — осклабилась Норт.  
      Джош, ахнув, в ужасе отшатнулся.  
      — Не смей прикасаться к святому, там ведь ни одной плохой отметки!  
      Норт, ухмыльнувшись, закинула в рот кусочек вяленой говядины и подмигнула.  
      — Гляди в оба, милый. Норт становится дикой в двух случаях: когда её заебали и когда требуется укоротить чей-то слишком длинный язык.  
      — Эй! Ты ведь раньше говорила только про один случай!  
      — Ещё слово — и их станет три.  
      Джош открыл рот, явно намереваясь что-то добавить, даже палец поднял, чтобы звучать убедительнее. Но прямой взгляд Норт, её вздёрнутая бровь и «ща проверим, у кого круче яйца» выражение лица заставили его звучно сомкнуть челюсти и отвернуться.  
      — Невыносимая женщина! — пробурчал он.  
      Норт в ответ захохотала. Маркус тоже едва сдержал улыбку. Наблюдать за этими двумя было сущим развлечением, и он, увлекшись, на целую минуту забыл, по какому поводу они, собственно, вообще тут собрались.   
      Однако счастье было недолгим.  
      — И всё-таки, — Норт облокотилась на стол, придвинулась, пытливо вглядываясь в глаза Маркуса, — что делать-то будешь?  
      Маркус сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул.  
      — Ну вообще у меня тут два варианта: либо замолчать это дело, либо признаться, как посоветовал Джош, — произнёс он после недолгого молчания. — И я пока, честно говоря, в растерянности. Я ещё ни разу никому не признавался, даже представить себе не могу, как это происходит в реальной жизни.  
      — Ты типа подходишь, говоришь «Эй, парень, ты мне нравишься!», получаешь по яйцам, уходишь — алгоритм прост, — дёрнула плечом Норт и, поймав осуждающий взгляд Джоша, нахмурилась. — Что?  
      — Не слушай её, такое случается не всегда, — отмахнулся Джош.   
      Норт, театрально засмеявшись, откинулась на спинку стула и широко развела руками.  
      — Ну если у тебя есть чёткие статистические данные, исследования там, в каких случаях любовь оказывается взаимной, а в каких — нет, и по каким внешним признакам это можно распознать, валяй, маэстро, я вся во внимании. Только давай сразу определим границу: я сейчас не гетеросексуальные отношения имею в виду, так что давай, срази нас убойным процентом ответных чувств среди гомосексуалистов.  
      Маркус жалобно посмотрел на вздохнувшего Джоша. Язвительность Норт иногда утомляла, но в этот раз он почему-то больше прислушивался именно к ней. Наверное, если бы ему понравилась девушка, таких жестоких противоречий не возникло бы. Хотя и в этом он тоже не был уверен.  
      — Хорошо, — проговорил Джош, — я тебя понял. Возможно, признание вотпрямщас будет несколько… поспешным.  
      — Это будет охренеть какая хуёвая затея, — чётко припечатала Норт, — и если наш мистер Ламберт окажется хоть чуточку малахольнее, чем мы думаем, одним ударом по яйцам Маркус не отделается.  
      — Вообще-то, — вклинился Маркус, увидев, как Джош воинственно подобрался, готовясь отбить удар, — Саймон не малахольный — это во-первых. Не скажу, что я узнал его достаточно, чтобы понять все тонкости его характера, но кое-что я в нём всё-таки почувствовал — это внутреннюю силу и силу воли. Их в нём хоть отбавляй.  
      — Ну, значит, врежет он тебе не физически, а морально — блеск! — проворчала Норт, заранее нырнув носом в стакан с виски, чтобы избежать очередной порции осуждения в свой адрес.  
      — Во-вторых, — с нажимом произнёс Маркус, — мне сейчас немного тяжело с принятием себя нового. В смысле, я всегда был уверен, что предпочитаю только девушек, и теперь у меня ум за разум заходит, честно говоря. Так что вариант с «подойти и раскрыть все карты» при том, что я сам себя не до конца понимаю, тоже отпадает, прости, Джош.  
      Джош в ответ махнул рукой. Может, сам понял, что этот путь слегка отдаёт фатализмом, а может, смирился, что его варианты всегда будут подвергаться сомнениям при наличии такого сильного оппонента как Норт.  
      — И в-третьих, — поняв, что его никто не собирается прерывать, продолжил Маркус, — Норт кое в чём права, и мы не можем этого отрицать: я понятия не имею, какой ориентации Саймон. И если я всё-таки воспользуюсь советом Джоша и признаюсь, боюсь даже представить, насколько сильную неловкость он при этом будет испытывать.  
      — Точно-точно, — хмыкнула Норт, раскачивая стакан. Мелодичный перезвон подтаявшего в виски льда добавил в её голос насмешливых искр. — Прикинь, если он вообще асексуал — во позорище-то будет.  
      — Господи. — Джош зажмурился, прижав пальцы к переносице.  
      Маркус только вздохнул.  
      — Ну что опять? — насупилась Норт. — Ещё скажите, что я сама это выдумала.  
      — Да знаем мы, что не выдумала, просто ты… — Джош скривился, — не помогаешь. Совсем.  
      — А я вообще-то и не рвалась в группу быстрого реагирования 911! — ощетинилась Норт. — Я пришла, потому что Маркусу понадобился взгляд со стороны — и вот, пожалуйста, я смотрю со всей доступной мне внимательностью и безо всяких «если» понимаю, что он в жопе.  
      — И что ты предлагаешь? — не выдержал Джош. — Сидеть на этой самой жопе ровно и не отсвечивать?  
      Норт мгновенно вспыхнула в ответ.  
      — Я предлагаю для начала включить мозги, а не бежать за шампанским и презервативами в ближайший гипермаркет!  
      — То есть всё-таки сидеть и не отсвечивать. Скажем, до момента, пока мистер Ламберт сам не покинет поле зрения. И когда же это произойдёт? Ах да, на следующей неделе! — Маркус опешил от прозвучавшего в голосе Джоша ехидства. Слова Норт, казалось, задели его так, будто это его личную жизнь сейчас препарировали всеми возможными способами. — Слушай, Норт, ты точно не ревнуешь? Потому что это мы обычно отговариваем тебя от импульсивных поступков, а теперь ты сидишь тут и затираешь про то, что Маркусу нужно засунуть язык в зад и ждать, пока проблема не исчезнет сама!  
      Лицо Норт в одну секунду налилось краснотой.  
      — Ты ебанутый, что ли? Где я такое сказала?! — рявкнула она, так шарахнув стаканом по столу, что тот в конце концов треснул.   
      Вздрогнули все, даже соседи, которые вдруг резко убавили громкость телевизора — нудный бубнёж за стенкой оборвался достаточно красноречиво.  
      — Ты не поранилась? — попытался влезть Маркус, чтобы хоть немного снизить повисшее на кухне напряжение, но взгляд Норт буквально приколотил его к месту.  
      — Отъебись, Маркус, не то врежу! — прошипела она, а затем снова повернулась к притихшему Джошу. — Да, я ревную, — угрожающе спокойно произнесла она. — Я блядский собственник и ревную почти всех и всегда, даже тебя, уёба несчастный, особенно когда ты начинаешь вести себя как последний…   
      Она оборвала себя на полуслове, зажмурилась, со свистом втянула воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и с таким же свистом выдохнула. Затем она опять открыла глаза, посмотрела сперва на Джоша, а после — перевела взгляд на Маркуса и продолжила:   
      — Я неидеальный человек, и, да, твоя влюблённость охренеть как бьёт по моему внутреннему собственнику. Ты представить себе не можешь, как тяжело мне даже думать о том, что когда-нибудь в твоей жизни появится тот, ради кого ты захочешь остаться дома, вместо того чтобы пойти и развеяться вместе со мной и Джошем. Но! — Она медленно разжала ладонь, в которой до сих пор стискивала треснувший стакан. Маркус перевёл дух, не заметив на ней ни крови, ни царапин. — Но это не значит, что я не желаю тебе счастья. Поэтому-то я и прошу тебя не бросаться очертя голову в омут, чтобы впоследствии не расхуячить себе сердце. Ты ведь не тупой, Маркус, ну!  
      Маркус улыбнулся, ощутив прилив тепла и признательности. В искренности Норт он никогда не сомневался. Да, она была ехидной, временами злой и невыносимой, как и сказал Джош. Но чего у неё действительно было не отнять, так это полной бескомпромиссной честности по отношению к тем, кого она ценила. Пусть это порой и преподносилось достаточно резко.   
      Потянувшись через стол, он накрыл руки Норт ладонями и внятно проговорил:  
      — Не тупой. И я прекрасно понимаю, о чём ты.  
      Губы Норт тоже тронула улыбка — слабая, бледная, но уже более-менее расслабленная. Повернув руки ладонями вверх, она на миг крепко сжала пальцы Маркуса в ответ, затем выскользнула из его хватки и откинулась на спинку стула.   
      Джош всё это время следил за ней взглядом безумно виноватой собаки.  
      — Норт, я…  
      — Забей, — отмахнулась та, налив себе виски едва ли не с горкой.   
      Джош прикусил губу.  
      — Прости.  
      — Забей, говорю! — жёстче повторила Норт, отхлебнув сразу половину. На несколько секунд её лицо стало пунцовым, будто его макнули в краску, затем она выдохнула и, пожав плечами, потянулась к тарелке с закусками. — В конце концов, мы собрались тут не ради меня и моих проблем, так что… — Она глянула на Маркуса, округлив глаза и всем своим видом намекая, чтобы тот наконец-то вынес решение.  
      Маркус, нахмурившись, скрестил руки на груди. Его одинаково не устраивали ни полное бездействие, ни прыжок веры, и, по правде говоря, он куда охотнее выбрал бы вариант с «разобраться в себе для начала». Но у него оставалась неделя до того, как практика Саймона подойдёт к концу, и он страшно сомневался, что если он ни с того ни с сего вдруг предложит тому продолжить общение вне стен учреждения, это не будет выглядеть странно. Они ведь, по сути, ни о чём, кроме учёбы, не общались. Максимум — обменивались какими-то незначительными историями из прошлого, которые едва ли затрагивали что-то личное. Маркус понятия не имел, какую музыку слушал Саймон, какие блюда предпочитал и был ли в его личном расписании пункт с «расслабиться под тупой слэшер в компании друзей, пива и чипсов, которые потом ещё неделю придётся выковыривать из ковра и дивана».   
      По правде говоря, он вообще с трудом представлял, во что конкретно влюбился-то — если это, конечно, можно было назвать таким громким словом, — и, наверное, совет Норт в данном конкретном случае был больше к месту. Но…  
      — В понедельник у нас занятия, — произнёс Маркус после нескольких минут пронзительной тишины. — Я попрошу его вечером встретиться. Скажу, что хочу отблагодарить за потраченное время, а там уже буду отталкиваться от ситуации.  
      Норт с Джошем переглянулись.  
      — Типа… свидание? — неуверенно предположил Джош.  
      — Нет. — Маркус качнул головой. — Свидание подразумевает определённую атмосферу, а я во флирте так же плох, как Норт — в хороших манерах.  
      — Эй! — возмущённо вскинулась та. — Я вообще-то дохуя леди, чтоб ты знал! У меня хороших манер хоть жопой ешь!  
      — Верю, — улыбнулся Маркус, — но это не отменяет того факта, что ты ими не пользуешься.  
      Норт беззлобно буркнула:  
      — Вот же уёбок, — и опять потянулась к бутылке.   
      Джош постарался скрыть смешки покашливанием.  
      — А если он откажется? — предположил он, справившись с собой. — Ну так, чисто гипотетически.  
      — Значит, — улыбка Маркуса потускнела, — тогда мне точно нечего ловить.  
      — И тебе будет… нормально?  
      Маркус ответил ему долгим взглядом, после которого вздохнул.  
      — Я просто это переживу.  
      — Аминь, — глухо пробормотала Норт и разлила остатки виски по стаканам.  
  


***

  
      Понедельник встретил Маркуса солнцем и настолько ясной погодой, что первой его мыслью стало — «ну нафиг!». Он с трудом верил в свою удачу, тем более что ему в этот день предстояло сделать над собой усилие и перешагнуть некоторые внутренние барьеры. Поэтому зонтик и запасная сухая футболка моментально оказались в рюкзаке — так, на всякий случай. Судьбу искушать не стоило, какой бы покладистой она ни выглядела.  
      До университета Маркус добрался пешком. Заставить себя сесть в пахнущий бензином жестяной пенал он не смог — его и без того мутило от копошащихся в голове мыслей. Так что он бодро отмотал несколько кварталов, завернул в пустующий пока двор перед воротами и, кивнув курящему у ворот О’Донеллу, легко взлетел по ступенькам.  
      В здании университета тоже было малолюдно. Редкие встречающиеся студенты выглядели как статисты сериала «Ходячие мертвецы», у каждого на лице читалось незыблемое «Утро добрым не бывает». И в любой другой день Маркус наверняка составил бы им компанию.  
      Однако сегодня у него была миссия. И идти на эту миссию с мрачной пачкой ему не сильно хотелось.  
      Остановившись перед аудиторией, Маркус на миг замешкался. Волнение наполнило тело тяжестью, резко захотелось развернуться и зашагать в противоположную сторону — лишь бы избежать поставленной задачи. Маркус прекрасно осознавал, что никто не заставлял его прыгать с места в карьер, впереди были ещё пары, в течение которых он мог морально подготовиться. Но слабеющие колени едва ли поддавались обычным уговорам, так что пришлось сделать над собой усилие, глубоко вдохнуть и, игнорируя лёгкую дрожь в пальцах, потянуться к дверной ручке.  
      Приглушенные голоса Маркус услышал, только когда переступил порог. Слишком занятый собственными переживаниями, он нахмурился, подумал «Какого чёрта?» и, наконец, поднял взгляд.  
      Первое, что бросилось в глаза — ярчайший солнечный свет. Он заливал всё помещение — казалось, воздух был пронизан сиянием насквозь, лениво перекатывал блестящие в лучах пылинки, растягивал уютное тепло от пола до потолка.  
      Маркус ослеп на целую секунду. Пришлось для начала зажмуриться, прежде чем снова попытаться увидеть, кто именно умудрился прийти на занятия раньше него. Но стоило ему проморгаться и вновь сфокусировать взгляд, он пожалел, что вообще пришёл. Потому что он увидел Саймона — тот сидел на широком подоконнике в окружении света и улыбался. Снова одетый в классический костюм, снова при галстуке, очках и идеальной укладке, даже вроде как выспавшийся, судя по посвежевшему виду и отсутствию тёмных кругов под глазами.  
      А перед Саймоном стояла девушка. Маркус не мог видеть её лица — ракурс был не самым удачным. Однако кое-что он заметил совершенно точно — Саймон держал в ладонях её руки, и то, с какой аккуратностью он перебирал тонкие пальцы, как нежно заглядывал ей в глаза, заставило неприятно сжаться что-то внутри.  
      Маркус застыл как вкопанный, напоровшись всем телом на атмосферу, в которой он едва ли был желанным гостем. В груди что-то дёрнулось, с пронзительным хрустом надломилось, а затем — разбилось. На миг перед глазами стало темно от разлетевшейся по телу слабости.   
      Маркус чуть покачнулся, выпустил до сих пор сжимаемую в ладони дверную ручку. Ему страшно захотелось уйти. Немедленно, пока его не заметили и не стало совсем уж неловко.  
      Но, видимо, на хорошей погоде и отсутствию препятствий по дороге к университету его удача с треском закончилась. Потому что стоило ему сделать шаг назад, дверь с таким грохотом захлопнулась, что обернулись, кажется, все. Даже те, кто до сих пор шарахался по улице.  
      «Пиздец!» — одними губами прошептал Маркус.   
      Саймон, судя по резко изменившемуся лицу, подумал так же.   
      Зато повернувшаяся на звук девушка, оказавшаяся невообразимо, почти по-кукольному красивой, казалось, ни капли не испугалась. Она окинула Маркуса внимательным взглядом, затем улыбнулась, осторожно высвободила пальцы из ладоней Саймона и, наконец, повернулась полностью.  
      Маркус стушевался, не зная, как реагировать.  
      — Извините, — произнёс он, — я помешал.  
      — Нисколько, — качнул головой Саймон, соскользнув с подоконника. — Доброе утро, мистер Манфред.   
      Маркуса будто сосулькой по голове ударили. Вот так, значит, убито подумал он, «мистер Манфред», не Маркус. Такого он точно не ожидал.  
      — Да, вам тоже доброе, — бормотнул он, опустив голову, и хотел уже ретироваться, как вдруг до сих пор молчащая девушка округлила глаза.  
      — Ох, мистер Манфред, значит? — переспросила она, глянув на Саймона. — Тот самый мистер Манфред?   
      Щёки Саймона неожиданно покраснели.   
      — Хлоя, пожалуйста, — прошипел он сквозь ставшую натянутой улыбку, а затем снова обратился к Маркусу: — Проходите, присаживайтесь, занятия скоро начнутся. Хлоя как раз собиралась уходить. Правда, Хлоя?  
      Девушка ответила ему такой сахарной улыбкой, что Маркус почти в буквальном смысле ощутил её приторный привкус на языке.   
      Он никогда не любил сладкое.  
      — Было приятно познакомиться, мистер Манфред, — опять обратив на Маркуса взгляд сияющих голубых глаз, произнесла Хлоя и, шагнув вперёд, протянула руку.  
      Маркус растерялся. Пару мгновений он мешкал, смотрел то на её ладонь, то на Саймона, а затем — снова на ладонь. Лишь когда молчание стало затягиваться, становясь совсем из рук вон неловким, он осторожно пожал её узкую прохладную ладонь и постарался улыбнуться.  
      — Взаимно.  
      Хлоя сверкнула белозубой улыбкой — удивительно яркой и доброй, совершенно не сочетающейся с внешностью Снежной Королевы.   
      — Увидимся, Саймон, — произнесла она, сделав шаг к Саймону. Коснувшись кончиками пальцев его рук, она плавно скользнула ими в ладони, после чего привстала на носочки и запечатлела на его щеке — гладко выбритой, без намёка на щетину — поцелуй.  
      Маркус, сглотнув, вдруг ощутил прилив непонятно откуда взявшейся жадности. Ему это страшно не понравилось.  
      — И не забудь, пожалуйста, про выходные, — добавила Хлоя, крепче сжав руки Саймона.  
      — Не забуду, — кивнул тот. — Тебе пора.  
      Хлоя в ответ наградила его взглядом, молчаливым и пристальным, — даже у Маркуса мороз по спине прошёлся от такого. После чего она хмыкнула, развернулась и, махнув Маркусу, выпорхнула в коридор.   
      Саймон проследил за тем, как её спина исчезает за дверью, затем вздохнул и, прикрыв глаза, провёл ладонью по волосам.   
      — Хлоя иногда бывает такой… — он замялся, — не обращай внимания, в общем.   
      Маркус нахмурился, опять не зная, как реагировать.   
      — Она довольно… милая, — произнёс он после небольшой паузы и брякнул быстрее, чем успел подумать: — Ваша девушка?  
      Саймон обжёг его нечитаемым взглядом.   
      — Д-да, — запнувшись, усмехнулся он, — моя.  
      Маркусу показалось, что под его ногами разверзся пол, всё зашаталось, загрохотало, посыпалось. Однако выжать из себя улыбку оказалось не так уж сложно. И она вроде как даже получилась не особенно кривой.  
      — У вас хороший вкус, — с должным уважением в голове отозвался он и потянулся к дверной ручке. — Извините, мистер Ламберт, я вернусь чуть позже, у меня тут кое-что…  
      Саймон не дал ему закончить.  
      — Саймон же, — поправил он с улыбкой. — Мы ведь договаривались, помнишь?  
      Пол затрясся сильнее. Или это колени стали подкашиваться — Маркус никак не мог понять. Его трусило, колотило от вновь накатившей слабости, поэтому он смог выдавить из себя только:  
      — Ну да, — и поспешно вышел из аудитории, боясь, как бы не произошло что-то совсем из ряда вон выходящее.  
      Норт и Джош обнаружились в курилке. Судя по стремительно повышающейся интонации, они опять ссорились на неизвестно какую тему, эхо их голосов висело под потолком незатихающим гулом. Маркус ввалился как раз в тот момент, когда в воздухе прозвучал несгибаемый аргумент «А в ебало тебе не дать?!».   
      — Дать, — прохрипел он, задыхаясь от концентрированного запаха табака и скопившейся на языке горечи, — только мне, пожалуйста. И посильнее.  
      Норт и Джош моментально заткнулись. Несколько секунд они недоумевающе таращились на Маркуса, будто тот с неба свалился, а не зашёл как все приличные люди через дверь. А потом Джош присвистнул и в один большой шаг оказался рядом, подставив крепкое дружеское плечо для опоры. Ухватившись за него, Маркус только сейчас понял, насколько трудно ему было стоять самому.  
      — Братишка, да на тебе лица нет, — протянул Джош, вглядываясь в Маркуса.  
      Норт, нахмурившись, поджала губы. Скрестив руки на груди, она тоже приблизилась и угрюмо спросила:  
      — Что произошло?  
      Маркус усмехнулся.   
      Голова шла кругом — то ли от запаха сигарет, то ли ещё от чего-то. Его мутило, пот струился по спине и животу, перед глазами то вспыхивали картинки, то вообще всё гасло. Казалось, он словил сильнейший наркоманский приход при том, что ни разу в жизни не употреблял, даже травы не курил, хотя Норт его активно подбивала попробовать. И всё это после увиденной в аудитории сцены.   
      Неужели его спонтанная симпатия проросла настолько глубоко?   
      — Это из-за мистера Ламберта? — уточнила Норт, не дождавшись ответа, и со смешком вздёрнула бровь. — У него что, типа девушка есть?  
      Маркус застыл. Несколько секунд он держал себя в руках, дышал, дышал, дышал — размеренно и глубоко, боясь, что его стошнит. Затем он посмотрел на Норт так, что та разом всё поняла и побледнела.  
      — Ох, блять, нет. Маркус, прости, я ведь… я не специально…  
      Маркус прервал её вялым взмахом руки.  
      — Ты не виновата. Я сам… придумал себе что-то, — он усмехнулся, — сам и проебался.  
      Джош сжал лежащую на его плече руку. Убийственная порция жалости в его взгляде заставила Маркуса стиснуть зубы. Он не хотел этого, не хотел, чтобы его собирали чужими руками, баюкали, качали в комфорте, которого он не просил. Ну в самом деле, он ведь и вправду сам придумал себе ерунду, так кто ж ему доктор.  
      — Чувак, мне жаль.  
      — А мне — нет, — качнул головой Маркус. — Это просто дурацкая влюблённость, ничего серьёзного. Пройдёт.  
      Джош только вздохнул. Видно было, что он ни капли не верил в эту браваду, как и сам Маркус. Но перечить он тем не менее не стал.   
      Как и Норт, которая вдруг молча обхватила ладонь Маркуса обеими руками и стиснула её, заставляя поднять взгляд. Маркус содрогнулся от острого желания вывернуться из её хватки, выйти уже, наконец, на улицу, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха. Однако когда он задавил внутреннего труса и хмуро глянул на Норт, в её глазах он не нашёл ни намёка на жалость.  
      — Если вздумаешь расклеиваться, звони, я завалю тебя тупыми психологическими тестами из журналов соседки, — уверенно произнесла она.  
      Маркусу захотелось рассмеяться. Коротко и бесцветно — скорее, машинально, потому что Норт действительно могла, не стоило её недооценивать.  
      — Я запомню, спасибо, — кивнул он, затем отвернулся, расправил плечи и распахнул дверь курилки, впуская в пропитанное табаком и дымом помещение свет и чуть промозглый запах поздней осени. — Идём, занятия скоро начнутся.  
  


***

  
      Всю оставшуюся неделю Маркус старался не пересекаться с Саймоном. Он занимался учёбой, хватался за всё — лишь бы не смотреть по сторонам, не слушать, не знать, что где-то там, на расстоянии взгляда находился человек, от одного упоминания которого внутри становилось пронзительно горячо и пусто.  
      Однако учитывая полную занятость другими предметами, намеренный игнор и даже значительно урезанные часы, Саймон, казалось, был везде: если не на виду, так на слуху — студенты чуть ли не поминальный хор устраивали из-за подходящей к концу практики временного преподавателя. И Маркус многое бы отдал, чтобы не разделять их страданий.   
      Но он, к сожалению, разделял. Отгораживался от Саймона как мог, временами откровенно избегал, искренне благодарил за помощь, но в то же время сворачивал любые попытки вернуть общение на былой беззаботный уровень. И всеми силами старался не думать, что совсем скоро эти ухищрения ему больше не понадобятся.  
      Саймон, впрочем, особенно не усердствовал. Некоторое время он, конечно, пытался вести себя свободно, по-дружески — как они привыкли, пока занимались задачками мистера Коллинза. Но воздвигнутая между ними Маркусом железобетонная стена быстро расставили всё по местам. И он сдался. Послушно сделал большой шаг назад и принял условия игры.  
      Они снова стали друг другу «мистерами».  
      Маркус был уверен, что это принесёт ему облегчение, спокойствие, которое исчезло в тот самый момент, когда он понял, что бабочки в животе — это просто не фигура речи. Однако чем меньше в его жизни становилось Саймона, тем острее он ощущал желание подойти и сделать то, от чего Норт его так старательно отговаривала. Смириться никак не получалось, несмотря на все усилия.  
      И последний день выдался особенно тяжким.  
      Саймон появился в аудитории позже всех — прямо как в то самое утро, когда он опоздал, заблудившись в корпусах. Одетый в белую рубашку, ветровку и джинсы, вместо более привычной классики, он заставил собравшийся в воздухе гомон голосов стихнуть в момент.   
      — Дорогие студенты, — произнёс он на выдохе, встав у доски, — вы стали моей первой группой, моим… — он кашлянул, улыбнулся, — первым блином, который комом.   
      Со всех сторон послышались сдавленные смешки, на лицах стала постепенно проступать заинтересованность. Чему-то же эта вступительная речь предшествовала, в самом деле. Не мог же Саймон просто так толкнуть настолько многообещающий пассаж.  
      Маркус краем глаза увидел, как Норт повернулась в его сторону, нахмурилась, но предпочёл это проигнорировать.   
      Саймон между тем продолжил:  
      — Как вы все знаете, сегодня моя практика подходит к концу. С завтрашнего дня к вам вернётся мистер Коллинз, — по аудитории прокатился единый унылый вздох, — поэтому я решил взять на себя кое-какую смелость: я отпросил вас с остальных занятий, чтобы отметить, так сказать, это событие в более подходящей обстановке. И с более подходящими напитками. — Он замолчал, выдержал недолгую паузу, после чего собрал брови домиком и спросил: — Так… что вы на это скажете?  
      На несколько воздух застыл над головами присутствующих пронзительным молчанием. Студенты обменивались робкими взглядами, кто-то даже рискнул и уточнил:  
      — Вы серьёзно?  
      И когда Саймон уверенно кивнув, сопроводив это не менее уверенным «Конечно!», тишина буквально взорвалась от всеобщего ликования.   
      — Ты тоже пойдёшь? — шёпотом спросил Джош, пока остальные шумно радовались внезапной смене рода занятий на сегодня.  
      — Пойду, — не задумываясь, ответил Маркус. — Будет странно, если я откажусь, согласись.   
      — Ну… — Джош с беспокойством нахмурился.  
      — Расслабься, — Маркус постарался растянуть губы в самой правдоподобной из всех своих притворных улыбок, — слиняю при первой же возможности, когда остальные достаточно подопьют. Не хочу вопросов.  
      Джош в ответ только головой покачал. Он тоже прекрасно понимал, что народ непременно заинтересуется нежеланием Маркуса расслабиться, тем более когда это предлагал сделать человек, заслуживший всеобщее расположение. Поэтому возражений не последовало.  
      Идти решено было в расположенный неподалёку бар, который пользовался бешеной популярностью у местной молодёжи, потому что, во-первых, там были недорогой алкоголь и привычный к студенческому контингенту персонал, а во-вторых, буквально в двух шагах находилась общага. Чем не рай для вечно загруженных учащихся, которым отдых только снился — и то в кошмарах с отчислением.  
      В баре оказалось пустынно. Плотные деревянные столы у окон заливало постепенно набирающее силу утреннее солнце, воздух пах не успевшим просохнуть моющим средством, освежителем и кофе — наверняка из подсобки, где хозяин держал кофемашину для самых ретивых посетителей. И так как для завсегдатаев было достаточно рано, небольшая дружная компания студентов заняла самое удобное место — рядом со стойкой, чтобы иметь возможность сразу заказывать выпивку.  
      Маркус постарался сесть как можно ближе к краю, чтобы в случае чего исчезнуть максимально незаметно. Напиваться он не планировал, но у одногруппников была одна омерзительная черта — стоило им чуть принять на грудь, они тут же заряжались неистовым желанием набухать всех и вся. А понуканий Маркус страшно не любил.   
      — Ты как? — спросил усевшийся рядом Джош. Норт, расположившаяся напротив, тоже придвинулась, прожигая Маркуса взглядом.  
      Маркус ощутил зашевелившееся внутри раздражение. Он понимал, что друзья беспокоились за него — всю чёртову неделю они глаз с него не спускали, опасаясь хрен знает чего. Злиться на них за это было бы глупо.   
      Но он всё равно почти злился.  
      — Полный порядок, — кивнул он, подавив унылый вздох, и даже попытался улыбнуться.  
      Однако Джоша это ничуть не успокоило. Он обменялся с Норт подозрительными взглядами, снова посмотрел на Маркуса, будто собрался спросить о чём-то ещё. Но почему-то не стал. Вместо этого он хлопнул Маркуса по плечу и повернулся к Каре, которая присела рядом с ним — тоже на самый край длинной скамьи, с явным намерением сбежать при первой же возможности.  
      Саймон вошёл в зал последним. Он дал распоряжение бармену всё записывать на его счёт, скинул ветровку, после чего втиснулся между здоровенными, похожими на шкафы полузащитниками и сразу же получил в руки большую кружку пива.   
      — Мистер Ламберт, — капитан команды чирлидеров, миловидная брюнетка со слегка раскосыми карими глазами по имени Молли, облокотилась на стол и придвинулась к Саймону так, что тот в замешательстве отпрянул, — вы будете по нам скучать?  
      — Конечно, — поспешно отозвался тот. — Я уже сказал, что вы — мои первые студенты, и я, честно говоря, не ожидал, что среди вас окажутся настолько умные, — его взгляд на долю секунды задержался на Маркусе, — люди. Был приятно удивлён, признаюсь.   
      Маркус отвернулся. Неуместное волнение вспыхнуло в нём на пару со смущением, заставило занервничать от бросившейся в лицо краски. И это тоже было чертовски глупо, потому что слова Саймона относились не к нему. Вернее, не только к нему — и из-за этого почему-то было немного обидно.  
      Норт заёрзала. Подняв руку, она махнула бармену, который как раз разливал пиво сразу по нескольким кружкам, и дёрнула уголками губ.  
      — Можно нам тоже по одной?  
      Маркус вскинул голову.  
      — Норт, — предостерегающе бормотнул он, но та его проигнорировала.  
      — Не парься, — хмыкнул Джош, — мы ведь с тобой. Так что давай хоть немного расслабимся. Мы заслужили.  
      Маркус вздохнул. Вообще-то именно этого он и опасался, ведь пить с Норт можно было только до упора, слабости она не признавала и после попоек с ней на следующее утро хотелось добровольно сдать себя в клинику на органы, чтобы кто-то менее отчаянный распорядился ими лучше.   
      С Джошем в этом плане было, конечно, полегче. Не намного, но всё-таки.  
      Вздохнув ещё раз, Маркус упёрся локтями в столешницу и мельком глянул в сторону Саймона. Того уже успели оккупировать остальные члены группы поддержки во главе с вездесущей Молли. Красивые фигуристые девчонки буквально забрасывали тоннами вопросов несчастного Саймона, который едва успевал отвечать.  
      Маркусу на миг стало его жаль, даже вмешаться захотелось. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
      — А вы хотели бы остаться преподавать у нас? — подала голос другая чирлидерша — шатенка с настолько объёмной укладкой, что её лицо едва угадывалось за ворохом пышных кудряшек. Кэйти.   
      Джош называл её «Молли версия 2».  
      — Нет уж! — с жаром выпалил Саймон, вызвав у остальных смех. — Но не потому, что мне пришлось сложно с вами или что-то типа того.   
      — А почему? — пытливо поинтересовалась всё та же Молли.  
      Саймон вздохнул. Его взгляд опять скользнул на Маркуса, задержавшись ровно настолько, чтобы не вызвать ни у кого подозрений, и вернулся к кукольному личику девушки напротив.   
      — Преподаватель должен оставаться беспристрастным, — мягко произнёс он. — У него не может быть субъективных взглядов, привилегий и скидок для тех, кто ему симпатичен. Это, так сказать, лучший рецепт для счастливой преподавательской деятельности. И с вами… — он замялся на пару мгновений, — с вами у меня разыграть это уже не получится, потому что вы замечательные. Все. Пусть некоторых я узнал не так хорошо, как хотелось бы, но вы уже стали для меня особенными. И это большое преподавательское грехопадение, чтоб вы знали!  
      По-утреннему сонную солнечную тишину всколыхнул взрыв хохота. Даже бармен, до сих пор возящийся с пивом и стаканами, не смог сдержать улыбки, глядя на веселящихся студентов.  
      — Чувак, — под рёбра ткнулся локоть Джоша, Маркус дёрнулся от неожиданности, — перестань так откровенно пожирать его взглядом, ты уже чавкать начинаешь.  
      Скулы Маркуса обожгло от нахлынувшего смущения.  
      — Ничего я… — он осёкся, поймав себя на том, что опять смотрит на Саймона, — не чавкаю.  
      — Ну да, — хмыкнула Норт и, поднявшись, подхватила из рук бармена кружки с пивом. Одну из них она с нарочитым стуком поставила прямо перед Маркусом. — На, пей и, бога ради, перестань выглядеть как выброшенный на помойку щенок!  
      Маркус кисло улыбнулся. Хотелось возразить, сказать, что Норт преувеличивает и вообще. Однако самое поганое в этом было то, что она ничуть не ошибалась. Поэтому Маркус покачал головой, придвинул кружку поближе и, решив ещё раз — последний, поклялся он сам себе — глянуть на Саймона, застыл.   
      Потому что Саймон смотрел на него в ответ. Внимательно и так грустно, что в груди моментально стало холодно.  
      Маркус почувствовал, что падает. Проваливается сквозь длинную скамейку, пол и летит, летит, летит — от охватившей тело невесомости начало тошнить. Нужно было оторвать взгляд от Саймона, перестать пялиться на него и всплыть, наконец, на поверхность, чтобы сделать вдох. Но как бы он ни пытался, как бы ни понукал себя, ничего не выходило. Ведь через пару часов Саймон выйдет их этого бара и навсегда исчезнет из жизни Маркуса. И если сейчас не произойдёт чуда в виде удара по голове руками Норт или, на худой конец, Джоша, он точно встанет и первым же тостом признается ему в любви.  
      К счастью, этого так и не произошло. Один из полузащитников футбольной команды вскочил со своего места, поднял кружку, зычно гаркнул:  
      — За мистера Славную Плюшечку! — и Маркус моментально пришёл в себя.  
      Глаза Саймона резко стали круглыми.   
      Норт подавилась пивом.  
      — Что, простите? — сквозь громогласный студенческий вой попытался переспросить он, но остальные предпочли оставить это без внимания.  
      Маркус не смог не улыбнуться. Растерянность Саймона показалась ему настолько милой, что пришлось уткнуться в свою кружку, чтобы опять не влипнуть в него пристальным взглядом. Думать о том, насколько сильно ему будет не хватать посиделок в библиотеке, мерзостного кофе из автомата и задушевных разговоров во время коротких перерывов, не хотелось. Но это было сродни попытке сдержать лавину хлипким забором. Маркуса сносило. Вместе с забором, нежеланием признавать очевидные вещи и вялым сопротивлением.   
      Маркус упустил момент, когда время перевалило за полдень, а затем — стало клониться к вечеру. Кружки с пивом менялись едва он успевал допивать, так что после пятой или шестой он всерьёз задумался — а не пора ли ему, собственно, покинуть заведение. Тем более что с постепенно прибывающими посетителями места в нём становилось всё меньше.   
      Со вздохом отодвинув от себя вновь опустевшую кружку, Маркус качнул головой в ответ на вопросительный взгляд бармена. Пить ему точно больше не следовало, тем более что Норт куда-то исчезла — вроде сказала, что пойдёт брать на слабо капитана футбольной команды, у них был давний спор на тему выпивки, — а Джош ещё с полчаса назад вызвался проводить Кару до дома. При этом он настоятельно попросил Маркуса дождаться его в любом случае. Но сейчас, когда воздух перед глазами подёрнулся маревом от алкоголя, данное Джошу слово вдруг показалось ему крайне несерьёзным. Поэтому Маркус решил нарушить его и всё-таки уйти.   
      Стараясь действовать скрытно, Маркус осторожно снял с вешалки куртку и воровато оглянулся. Внимания на него пока не обращали, все были слишком заняты разговорами и выпивкой, чтобы засечь потерю бойца. Поэтому он так же осторожно натянул куртку на плечи, соскользнул со скамейки и, ещё раз окинув собравшихся взглядом, улизнул. Получилось, правда, не сильно красиво — по пути он наткнулся на пару людей, споткнулся о чью-то ногу и буквально влепился в дверь, прежде чем открыть её и выскользнуть за порог. Однако и его исчезновение, и лихие пируэты по счастью остались незамеченными. Постоянно прибывающая в бар публика успешно прикрыла его тактическое отступление.  
      Лёгкая уличная прохлада показалась Маркусу клящим морозом после прогретого чужим дыханием помещения. Он содрогнулся, съёжился, только сейчас поняв, насколько сильно там, внутри, ему не хватало воздуха, затем повернулся, чтобы лихо сбежать по ступенькам и отправиться уже в общежитие. И замер, увидев у перил напротив Саймона, которому, судя по бледному лицу, явно было нехорошо.  
      — Мистер Манфред, — слабо пробормотал тот, сфокусировав на Маркусе плывущий взгляд, — уже уходите?  
      Его очки ловили блики висящей над дверью лампы, глаза из-за этого казались уже не голубыми — белыми. Поистине завораживающее зрелище. Если не считать густого запаха перегара.  
      — Да, я и так засиделся, а у меня ведь ещё учёба, — пробормотал Маркус, не зная, как ему поступить — то ли откланяться и уйти, то ли задержаться, чтобы удостовериться, что с Саймоном всё будет нормально. — А вы?..  
      — Тоже, — кивнул Саймон. — Вызвал вот такси, но оно что-то… — он вдруг протяжно икнул, накрыв рот ладонью, Маркус на секунду испугался, что его сейчас стошнит, — оно задерживается. Так что жду.   
      Это было похоже на точку.  
      Сунув руки в карманы, Маркус нахмурился. По идее, сейчас был просто идеальный момент, чтобы распрощаться и отправиться в общагу, как и планировалось изначально. Но ноги почему-то не шли. Маркус будто прирос к крыльцу не в силах сдвинуться с места. Прирос к Саймону, который вот-вот должен был уехать.  
      Прокравшееся в мутное сознание ощущение одиночества показалось Маркусу смехотворным.   
      — Вам… — Он запнулся на мгновение, подбирая слова. — С вами всё хорошо?  
      Саймон ответил ему улыбкой — душевной, тёплой, опять вызывающей в душе то, что хотелось закопать как можно глубже.  
      — Я в порядке. Но спасибо за беспокойство, мне приятно.  
      И снова точка.  
      Поджав губы, Маркус опустил взгляд. Ну же, повторял он себе, иди, хватит тут ждать непонятно чего. Это ведь была не сказка, где любая симпатия автоматически оказывалась взаимной, а отношения строились сразу, безо всяких препонов. Однако сил не было даже на то, чтобы отвернуться. Ноги казались деревянными, негнущимися, на плечи словно легла вся тяжесть мира.  
      Маркус затаил дыхание, опять глянув на Саймона.  
      — Мистер Манфред, — услышал он спустя мгновение, — пока вы не ушли, я хотел бы попросить прощения.  
      Маркус опешил от настолько резкой смены настроения. От лёгкой хмельной улыбки не осталось и следа, теперь Саймон выглядел серьёзным и — о, чёрт! — опять печальным.  
      — За что?  
      — За то, что заставил вас чувствовать себя неловко, — Саймон опустил взгляд, — тогда, в кабинете. И вообще. Простите меня, пожалуйста.  
      Горло обожгло вдохом, сильнейший жар прокатился по телу от пяток до самого затылка.   
      Маркус облизал губы. Он чуть придвинулся, боясь делать это слишком очевидно, вопросов ведь не хотелось, а вот стать хоть капельку ближе — очень. Даже если это означало всего шаг на узком крыльце перед заурядным баром.  
      — Я не очень понимаю…  
      Саймон вскинул голову, заставив Маркуса опять перестать дышать.  
      — Я назвал вас «мистер Манфред» при Хлое, в то время как сам же настаивал на пренебрежении вежливостью. Это было… не очень хорошо. Простите.  
      Маркуса кольнуло раздражением, почти злостью. Язык забило тяжестью повисших на нём резких слов, вроде «Хватит уже извиняться!» и «Объяснитесь толком!». И проглатывать это было чертовски больно.  
      — Ну… — осторожно начал Маркус. Ситуация казалась ему абсурдной, потому что возврат к формальному общению стал лишь очередным звеном в цепочке событий. Ни больше, ни меньше. — Думаю, у вас были на то причины.  
      — Были, — тут же кивнул Саймон, нахмурившись, — и я очень хотел бы рассказать вам о них. Но не уверен, что вам это нужно.  
      Маркус тоже не был в этом уверен. Вернее, какая-то часть него разрывалась от желания любой ценой задержаться, продлить этот разговор, «надышаться» Саймоном, пока была такая возможность. Но, с другой стороны, Маркус понимал, насколько это было глупо.   
      — Если вам хочется, я послушаю.  
      Губы Саймона снова растянула улыбка.  
      — Я же говорил вам про Дэниэла, моего брата, и про то, что он опекает меня, будто мне пять или что-то типа того. — Он закатил глаза, усмехнулся, но Маркус не уловил в его голосе ни капли пренебрежения или раздражения. Только нежность и капельку грусти. — Так вот у него, помимо прочего, есть один бзик: он считает, что раз я хочу стать преподавателем, студенты должны обращаться ко мне исключительно в формальном ключе, чтобы воспринимать меня всерьёз и не садиться на шею. Любая фамильярность, по его мнению, неприемлема. А Хлоя — она… — он вздохнул, снял очки и прижал пальцы к переносице, — тоже вроде как старается заботиться обо мне, и когда они с Дэниэлом объединяются, это становится просто невыносимо.   
      Маркус понимающе закивал. Гиперопека — страшная штука, особенно в исполнении тех, кто и вправду желает лучшего. Карл в своё время тоже увлекался чем-то похожим, но быстро понял, насколько плохо это сказывается на их отношениях. Особенно на их отношениях с Лео.  
      — Понятно, — мягко произнёс он, но Саймон почему-то замотал головой.  
      — Нет, мистер Манфред. — Он поднял взгляд, обжёг Маркуса скопившимся в нём сожалением и чем-то таким, от чего уже самому Маркусу стало тоскливо до дерущего душу воя. — Я вряд ли сумею объяснить это правильно, чтобы не вызвать слишком резкой реакции с вашей стороны, даже пытаться не буду. Скажу только, что мне действительно жаль, что всё так получилось и что я не могу быть с вами до конца честен. Вы ведь… нравитесь мне, очень, — Маркуса продрало болезненной дрожью, — но…  
      Он замолчал, хмуро уставившись куда-то в угол.  
      «Но совсем не в том смысле», — мысленно договорил за него Маркус. Дрожь тут же схлынула, оставив после себя ледяные следы на коже.  
      Да уж, это было ожидаемо. Слишком ожидаемо даже для того, чтобы огорчиться.  
      Впрочем, Маркус всё равно почувствовал кислый привкус во рту.  
      — Вы мне тоже нравитесь, — произнёс он и поспешил добавить: — Как человек. В смысле, — он в замешательстве провёл ладонью по волосам, выдохнул, — ваша помощь стала для меня неоценимой, а время, проведённое вместе, — чем-то по-настоящему запоминающимся. Так что я не считаю, что эти… события могут хоть как-то испортить моё мнение о вас. И, если вам станет легче, я принимаю ваши извинения, несмотря на то, что совсем не сержусь.  
      Саймон поднял на него всё такие же прозрачные, почти белые глаза, моргнул раз, затем — ещё. Его лицо постепенно разгладилось, стало расслабленным, но в то же время будто ещё более печальным. Уголки губ приподнялись, взгляд снова соскользнул к углу. Казалось, слова Маркуса не только не раскололи возникший между ними лёд — они сделали его только крепче.  
      — Спасибо, — тихо произнёс Саймон после нескольких секунд тяжёлого напряжённого молчания. И вздрогнул, услышав тихий сигнал клаксона.  
      Маркус вздрогнул тоже.   
      Такси. Оно всё-таки подъехало, и Маркус никак не мог понять — обрадовал его этот факт или же нет.  
      — Ну, мне пора, — вздохнул Саймон. Он вернул очки на нос, поправил чуть сползшую сумку и, помедлив, протянул руку. — Было приятно познакомиться и не менее приятно работать вместе. Надеюсь, вы успешно завершите учёбу и исполните свою мечту, какой бы она ни была.  
      Маркус, улыбнувшись, сжал его ладонь.  
      — Взаимно.   
      Секунду, вторую, третью они не разжимали рукопожатия, смотрели друг на друга так пристально, что хотелось добавить что-то ещё. Ворох невысказанных слов завис между ними, мешаясь с запахом алкоголя и выхлопных газов.  
      Но затем таксист посигналил снова, и Саймон, опомнившись, мягко высвободил ладонь из чужих пальцев.  
      — Прощай, Маркус, — глухо пробормотал он, прежде чем сбежать по лестнице и исчезнуть в салоне такси.  
      — До свидания, — тихо ответил Маркус, следя глазами за тем, как машина плавно выезжает на дорогу, — Саймон.  
      С тех пор они больше не виделись.


End file.
